


Nekophilia

by IdunTheKeeperOfApples



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Neko Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Eren Yeager, Soulmates, True Mates, Werecreature Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunTheKeeperOfApples/pseuds/IdunTheKeeperOfApples
Summary: *Re-upload*Nekos are all but extinct, only Carla and Eren Jaeger remain. Dr. Grisha Jaeger is hiding them but something goes wrong and Eren is the only one to escape.For the first time on his own, Eren tries to find a place where he is safe. Something that is not easy when there are men hunting him and it feels like the entire world is out to get him.As usual: I don't own Attack on Titan - Hajime Isayama does.





	1. The World is a Beautiful but Cruel Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> So, first of all, I just want to welcome you to a changed story. I spent a few hours making a timeline for this story just to, you know, help me write it. I decided to make it in four parts to get everything in there without stuffing it in. I am not sure yet whether to make three of them as sequels or if I just make one large story, you might wanna give your opinion on that. ;)
> 
> Secondly, I change my mind so much it should be considered a disability.
> 
> Thirdly, the first few chapters are mostly the same but the rest is completely rewritten. I have saved scenes and the chapter many people enjoyed reading (poor Levi etc xD) and will absolutely use it.
> 
> Wow... so many things... Sorry for writing a god damn novel in the notes xD  
> Anyway, I will try to update once a week, probably on Sundays. I have a history of updating quickly and that made me stress when writing and since so many really grew fond of this story I want to make sure to try and keep a high quality instead of forcing everything. So if you notice me starting update ahead of time, give me a whack over the head. :P
> 
> Many hugs and kisses,
> 
> Veronica/Ronnie86/IdunTheKeeperOfApples

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren learned very quickly that his family was very different from others.

As a child, he was never allowed to go outside and play with other children. He was only ever allowed to play in the backyard and only if either his mom or dad was with him at all times. Eren was taught to always hide his ears and tail when he was outside and the explanation for that was that he and his mom were the only ones left in the world who looked like that.

They were called Nekos and slowly but surely their kind had died out until Carla was all that remained. She was found by Doctor Grisha Jaeger who took her in, hid her and protected her. After a year they had Eren who took after his mother.

Eren was never allowed to go to school nor was he allowed to leave the safety of their home. Carla homeschooled him and Grisha bought books and a computer so Eren could learn about the world around them. But sitting at a computer looking at pictures or reading about something in a book only increased Eren’s curiosity and soon he was begging for a chance to go outside. To see the world outside the tall stone walls surrounding the backyard.

On Eren’s tenth birthday Carla helped him tie his tail around his waist, put a bandana around his head and dressed him in baggy clothes that would help hide his tail. She then dressed herself the same as Eren and smiled gently at him.

”Are you two ready to go?” Grisha asked the pair.

”Go? Go where?” Eren asked confused, tilting his head slightly.

”We are going on a little road trip, son,” Grisha explained with a smile.

As Eren heard that it was like the sun rose in his eyes and he beamed at his parents.

”We better get going then,” Carla said with a tender smile.

It was the best birthday ever!

Of course, he was not allowed to be around other people as his parents deemed it too dangerous but he saw many people through the car window. Every single one was different from the others and yet they all looked the same. No one looked like Eren and his mom and for the first time, he understood why his parents were so careful.

Eren was already at his full height, had been for a couple of years, and was as tall as Carla and still he was extremely short when compared to the human standards. As he looked at the faces of the many humans, Eren noticed other differences as well.

He saw part of his face in the car window and compared himself and his mom with the faces they were passing by. Nekos were considered extremely beautiful Eren had learned while reading about them and he could understand it now. The humans had heavier faces and almost made the Nekos look like the typical porcelain doll. Huge bright eyes, small noses and wide mouths with plump lips.

Absent-mindedly Eren let the tip of his tongue follow the row of teeth in his mouth. That was also a difference he had learned. Nekos had catlike fangs and those were also a reason that he was forced to hide along with his mother. If he were to laugh or smile widely his teeth would show and people would know.

Grisha drove off the large road and down a small dirt road. Soon they drove into a forest and Grisha parked the car. With wide eyes, Eren looked around.

”Those are some big ass trees,” he commented in awe as he stared up at the trees around them.

”Eren!” Carla scolded while Grisha just snickered.

”But they are!” Eren exclaimed with a huge smile, showing all of his white teeth.

”Indeed they are, son. And some of them are many hundreds of years old and the tree we are going to visit is even older than that,” Grisha told his son as he grabbed a large backpack and some strange looking rolls.

They walked hand in hand further into the forest. Eren looked around with wide eyes, taking in every image, every sound, and every scent. They soon entered a small glade and in the middle of that glade stood an extremely large tree. Eren looked up and tried to see the top of it but it seemed to never end.

”This tree is around a thousand years old, Eren. It is called a Redwood and it grows very quickly. With a little luck, she can still be standing here in another thousand years.” Grisha smiled fondly and rested his hand against the trunk of the tree.

”That is amazing!” Eren placed both his hands on the tree trunk and looked up. ”She is so beautiful.”

They sat down in the shadow of the tree and just enjoyed being outside.

”Now for the second surprise of the day; a picnic!” Carla exclaimed and then proceeded to rummage around in the backpack, pulling out containers with sandwiches, fried chicken and different kinds of sliced fruits.

As they ate Eren talked very fast and asked his dad a million questions about the forest around them. Grisha chuckled at his son’s excitement and tried to answer every question to the best of his abilities. Before long the sky caught fire and Eren smiled at the burning trees around them.

”So beautiful,” he whispered in awe.

”Come, son, we better prepare as the sun is setting and it will be dark soon,” Grisha said and grabbed one of the strange rolls and rolled it out, explaining to Eren that it was a sleeping bag and that it would be warm enough to sleep outside tonight.

When the three of them were lying down in their sleeping bags, they looked up at the star-filled sky. Eren was so happy he could cry and he grabbed at his parent’s hands and held them tight. Grisha pointed out different star constellations and told them stories about how they came to be and about the heroes of old. Too soon Eren felt his eyelids grow heavy and after fighting it for a few moments he fell asleep. 

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Six years later Eren walked back and forth on the kitchen floor. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, her face pale, her lips pressed tightly together and her eyes filled with worry.

”He should have been back by now!” Eren cried out in frustration and worry.

”I know, sweetie. But we can’t lose hope yet,” she softly said but her eyes were filled with the same worry that Eren felt.

At his work, Grisha had heard a rumor about a young Neko girl being held captive and after some snooping around he thought he had found out where they were keeping her. Both Eren and Carla had given him their blessing for a rescue attempt, but now fear was building up inside the pair as Grisha should have been home hours ago. Even so, they stayed put, not knowing where to go if Grisha did not make it back.

Suddenly the door flew open and Grisha stormed inside.

”Hurry and get your things, we must leave!” He yelled and moved to his office where he kept important notes and different medications meant for the Nekos.

Eren and Carla ran to their rooms and gathered some clothes and their most precious belongings. Eren fixed his tail and the bandana. The three met in the hallway and quickly made their way outside.

They could not get to the car as the pathway was blocked by a group of men.

”Tch, Dr. Jaeger, where do you think you are going with those Nekos?” A tall man with black hair and a short scruffy beard asked.

Carla pulled Eren behind her and he glared at the men who were holding guns.

”Look at those pretty green eyes on the boy,” the man smirked. ”Ah, the very last Nekos… They will fetch a nice price. Ey boys?” The men laughed and agreed with their leader.

”You will not touch them!” Grisha raised his voice in anger and moved to stand between his family and the men.

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow and then pointed his gun at Grisha and pulled the trigger. An ear-piercing scream was heard from Carla as Grisha slowly fell to the ground with blood flowing out of his chest, his eyes staring blankly at the sky. Carla turned around to look at a dumbstruck Eren who stared at his father’s lifeless body.

”I want you to run, as fast as you can and take a bus anywhere. Just get away from here,” she whispered harshly and then kissed his forehead before pushing him away.

”Go!” She yelled before turning around and running straight towards the leader with a scream. She jumped at him, causing him to fall down on his back and she used her teeth and nails to bite and scratch him everywhere she could. The men quickly ran to help their leader.

Staring at his mother for a second, Eren turned and ran down the street as fast as he could. He suddenly heard another gunshot and the screaming stopped. Eren closed his eyes in grief for a second before opening them again and seeing a yellow cab driving down the street. Eren quickly motioned it over, he then jumped in and told the driver that he wanted to go to the bus station and that he needed to get there real fast.

”You got any money kid?” The grumpy driver asked with suspicion.

”Yeah,” Eren answered and opened his backpack only to find his father’s wallet. In the chaos, Eren must have gotten his father’s backpack. Eren opened his dad’s wallet and discovered a hundred dollar inside. Quickly he flashed the money to the taxi driver who nodded and started driving.

Eren looked outside and behind them, not seeing the men from before anywhere he sighed in relief and relaxed a bit in the seat. Eren felt his hands shake and took some deep breaths, not allowing himself to think about what had just happened.

The taxi driver was true to his word and Eren soon found himself as the bus station. He paid the man and then hurried to the line of people who were buying bus tickets from a lady with glasses. Eren nearly cried when the line hardly moved at all. He needed to get out of here right now before the men found him. A few minutes later and he was finally in front of the lady.

”I want a bus ticket to the next bus leaving,” Eren said breathlessly and picked up his father’s wallet.

”That would be the bus to Mitras, dear. It’s leaving in just a few minutes so if you hurry you can make it. That will be 38 dollars,” the lady replied.

Eren handed over the money and got the ticket, he then ran towards the bus, jumped on and nearly threw the ticket at the driver and headed for a seat.

”Hey, kid. You need your ticket back,” the bus driver yelled.

Eren blushed a bit, embarrassed by being forced to go back and fetch the ticket while people were looking at him. He then sat down in a seat next to a kind old lady with a large hat. Still worried about the men, Eren rubbed his hands and looked out the window.

”Are you alright dear?” The elderly woman asked.

”Yeah, just a bit nervous,” Eren replied with a small smile.

”First time on a bus on your own?”

”Yeah, you could say that,” he mumbled.

”Don’t worry, dear. Albert, my late husband, was terrified of trains.”

And so the old lady talked about Albert and his sorrows with trains and then about her cats and then about her grandchildren. Eren really tried to keep up, but soon gave up and just listened politely and nodded at the right moments. Somehow listening to the lady helped as Eren had not even noticed that the bus was moving and buildings were flashing by the window. Her constant talking also kept his mind busy and Eren was forever grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was to break down on the bus in front of all these strangers.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Two hours later Eren was standing in the city of Mitras. It was very late and it was already dark outside. A cold wind blew past him and Eren shivered in the cold. He only had a few dollars left and he needed to find a place to stay. He walked down the sidewalk and looked around, trying to find a place that was open so he could sneak in and get warm again.

Eren heard some laughter from an alley and looked around the corner. There was a long line with people waiting to get inside some sort of a club. He looked at it for some time before slowly walking towards it. The club seemed to be one of the few things open at this hour. Eren walked to the line and stood at the end of it.

”Hey kid, come with me,” a man with short dark hair suddenly said as he was walking up to Eren.

Eren hesitated and looked at the man.

”My name is Nile Dok and I’m the owner of this club. You look like you’re freezing so come on!”

Feeling like he had nothing to lose Eren followed the tall man pass the line and inside the club.


	2. The Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Well, this is a bit awkward... But as you can see the warning tags has been removed from the story. I had a little conversation with a friend who helped me by reading the chapters I had and she inspired me to have a different outcome in the Underground... So yeah, I'll actually give you 2 chapters this week. Those of you who followed Nekophilia before will recognize things of course, but in chapter three there will be changes and then those changes will continue on at full speed from chapter six and forwards.
> 
> Sooo... enjoy! :D
> 
> //  
> Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

”Welcome to the Underground!”

Eren looked around in the large dimmed room and he realized that this was a so-called strip club that he had read about online. He quickly looked away from the more or less naked women dancing on stages. He felt his cheeks burning.

”How old are you, Eren?” Nile asked with a smirk.

”I’m 16,” Eren answered truthfully.

”No, you’re not. You are 21 now, ” Nile winked at him. ”I can’t let underage people inside the club you see and if you want to stay here you need to pretend to be older.”

Eren thought it through for a few seconds. This was the first time someone told him to straight out lie to people. But then again, if Nile offered somewhere to stay, should he not take the offer?

”I can do that,” Eren replied with a shy smile.

”Great!” Nile put his arm around Eren’s shoulders. ”I have a room left for you, it’s nothing much but it’s warm and it has a bed. You will get three meals a day and you will start with cleaning duty. During daytime when the club is closed you will be cleaning every nook and cranny in this place.” Nile saw Eren’s wide eyes and smiled. ”Don’t worry, you will be working together with a guy named Thomas, he will show you the ropes!”

Nile led them to a small kitchen and picked up some fruits and a mug of water and then motioned to Eren to follow him. They walked through a long corridor until they reached a worn down door. Nile opened it and moved inside the small room.

”This will be your room from now on, laundry is every Monday and there are some extra blankets in the closet here.” Nile pointed to an old closet that looked like it could break down any minute.

”Eat some and then get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow,” Nile smiled and then left the room.

Eren grabbed an apple from the table and sat down on the bed. He looked around the shabby room and took a bite of the fruit. Nile was right, it was nothing much but it was warm. Eren finished the apple and walked to the closet. With care, he pulled one of the grey blankets out and brought it to the bed. After taking off his jacket and shoes, Eren sat down on the bed and wrapped the blanket around him.

He opened up the backpack and pulled out its contents. No clothes, no bandanas. But there were six pill bottles with heat suppressants. Since he only needed to take them during his heat which happened once a month and lasted for three days, these bottles would be enough to get him by for years to come.

He quickly packed the bottles back inside and grabbed the leather journal that was lying inside. Eren carefully opened it and realized that it was his father's handwriting. Flipping through the pages his eyes grew wide. Everything that his dad had learned about Nekos was written here. Eren swallowed and gently put the journal back as well and pushed the backpack under the bed.

Eren lied down in the bed and for the first time that day Eren allowed himself to think about his parents. Just a few seconds later he felt tears falling down his face. His heart quickened and his hands started shaking again and this time he let them. Gathering a part of the blanket into a soft ball, Eren hugged it tightly and gave in wholeheartedly to the grief and sorrow. His broken sobs echoing in the small room. 

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren woke up to the loud banging on his door.

”You got five minutes to get up and meet me at the bar!” an unfamiliar voice called out.

”Oh okay!” Eren answered.

After getting dressed in the t-shirt and pants that Nile had provided him with, he made sure his clothes covered his tail and ears. Eren put on his shoes and opened the door. He looked outside and noticed that it was almost eerie quiet in the corridor.

With no windows anywhere, the corridor was a bit dark and the only light came from the red lamps on the walls. Eren quickly walked through the corridor, he pushed open the dark door that was between the staff quarters and the club area, walked a few steps in and then looked around after the guy who woke him up.

”So you are the new one, eh?” a voice whispered in his ear, making Eren jump.

A young man with short blond hair and sideburns laughed loudly and put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

”Sorry, I couldn’t resist! I’m Thomas,” he snickered.

”Yeah really funny, I’m Eren,” Eren smirked back.

”Ohh you talk back! That’s good,” Thomas kept smiling but somehow the smile did not reach his eyes anymore. ”Let’s get you started!”

Eren wanted to ask why Thomas seemed so serious all of a sudden, but he soon realized that he would not really get a chance. The cleaning took many hours and Eren felt a bit sick over some things that he had to clean up. Humans were _disgusting_! There was dried up body fluids that he needed to scrub away, not only from the floor but from the chairs and couches as well.

”Is it like this every day?” Eren asked Thomas when the blonde rushed by.

”Oh, this is a pretty decent day, just you wait until Saturday and Sunday mornings, that’s when the _real_ _fun_ begins.”

With a loud groan, Eren kept on scrubbing.

Thomas was right. When the weekend came the club was nothing less than disgusting when they came to clean it up. Eren wanted to bet that there was not a single spot in the entire club that did not have some kind of wet or dried fluid on it. From alcohol and food over to puke and other shitty things.

Eren soon learned that nothing was as disgusting as alcohol-infused vomit. While cleaning the foul puddles Eren himself wanted to throw up. Thomas gave him a cloth that smelled strongly of peppermint that he could tie in front of his nose and mouth and it got much better after that. 

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren had been in the Underground for about two weeks when he realized something was wrong.

”Eren!” Thomas came jogging towards him, looking panicked.

”What is it, Thomas?” Eren asked.

”I overheard Nile talking with some dudes earlier, they were talking about a Neko named Eren Jaeger. Fucking shit! They had guns and everything!” Thomas cried out and started pacing. ”They argued and then the bouncers protected Nile and-” Thomas looked at Eren. ”Shit Eren, people are dead!”

Hearing his name made Eren turn pale and his hands started shaking. No one here should know his last name. Thomas pulled him in for a short, comforting hug.

”I thought it might be you. I’m sorry but I must leave, Nile saw me and I must protect my family first and foremost. Just be careful, Nile is not what he seems and once he catches you in his web, he won’t let you go. Do you understand, Eren? You should leave now or as soon as you have enough money!”

”I don’t get paid,” Eren said with a hollow voice.

”What?! Doesn’t he…” Thomas looked horrified but then shook his head. ”I’m sorry Eren if I get a chance I will try to help you get out of here somehow.”

With a last glance, Thomas then walked out the door and left Eren standing in the middle of the club.

”Have you seen Thomas anywhere?” Nile’s voice was heard from behind Eren.

”He… he just left,” Eren answered still looking at the door.

”Damn it! Now I got to get another guy to clean! Eren, I know this is maybe too much but could you try to clean the club until I find someone else?”

Eren suddenly felt Nile’s large hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Thinking about what Thomas said he gathered some courage.

”I think I can manage, but could I ask for some money in return? I need to get some new clothes and stuff,” he mumbled.

The silence that followed was deafening and Eren started to regret having said anything.

”Sure, but then I want you to learn to dance,” Nile said with a firm voice.

”Dance?” Eren turned around and looked at the tall man.

”Yes, dance. It would be wasted money to pay someone like you for cleaning. You would do much better as a dancer and then I will let you keep some of the tips you get. The more tips you earn, the more money you can keep,” Nile looked at him with such an intensive stare that it made Eren want to back away from the man.

”I don’t think I’m any good at dancing,” Eren tried.

”You’ll learn,” Nile countered.

”But…”

”I know what you are _Eren Jaeger_ ,” Nile hissed out and swiftly grabbed the bandana and removed it from Eren’s head before the boy could stop it.

Eren stared down at the floor, his eyes filled with tears and his pointy ears were flat against his head. Thomas was right, Nile is not the kind man Eren thought he was. He felt the man’s large hand touch his ears and he unconsciously flicked them.

”Yes, you will earn me some pretty money, _Neko_. Start by cleaning this place up!”

Eren heard Nile walking away and he sighed in relief until he realized that Nile still had his bandana. There was no way he could just walk out the front door without hiding his ears. Quickly Eren sprinted to his room in search for some sort of replacement but found his door locked.

Eren clenched his fists in anger, his fingernails digging deep into his palms drawing blood. He wanted to scream out in frustration. Looking down he grabbed at the edge of the t-shirt. If he removed the t-shirt his tail would be visible since the pants were cut pretty low. There was no way he could use the clothes to create a makeshift bandana and still cover the rest of himself up. With tears in his eyes, Eren slowly made his way back to the club to start the cleaning.

Cleaning the club all on his own was rough. What normally took around five hours suddenly took all day and he barely got it finished before opening. He even forgot to eat something. Drenched in sweat, Eren tiredly walked through the corridor. He quickly grabbed a towel and stumbled inside a bathroom, locked the door and headed straight for the shower. If he sat down he was not sure if he would be able to get up again. Eren let the lukewarm water flush away the dirt and sweat from his body. He then dried himself up and on weak, shaky legs he made his way towards his room, hoping it would be unlocked.

Eren moved the doorknob and with a low squeak the door opened and relieved Eren entered his room. He noticed a plate with a tattered sandwich that looked dry and a mug of water. Eren slowly sat down on the bed and reached for the sandwich.

”I’ve talked to a girl here named Mina, she will start teaching you tomorrow. Today was the last time you cleaned and I want you to focus on learning instead,” Nile said with a commanding voice.

Before Eren got to answer, Nile closed the door and then Eren heard a clicking sound. Panic filled him as he flew up from the bed and tried to open the door. It was locked again. With a few more violent tries to open the door, Eren sat down on his bed defeated.

He was practically nothing more than a prisoner now. A locked door and no windows. With a deep sigh, he wrapped the blanket around him and continued to eat the bland, dry sandwich.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Mina was a nice and withdrawn girl with long, dark hair and even darker eyes. The first thing she did was to hand him a pair of black panties that glittered. Blushing Eren asked what he was supposed to do with those. She smiled softly and explained that it was easier to learn how to dance with a pole if he was already dressed in the clothes he would be wearing while performing.

”Don’t worry Eren, Nile told me that you are a Neko and I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to. But Eren, when you are dancing… People will find out anyway, so try and own it instead of hiding it,” she smiled encouraging and then handed him a black robe.

She led Eren to a small room with a red leather couch and a table with a pole that reached up to the ceiling.

”This will be your room when you start with the private sessions.”

”But what if people…”

”Touches you? That is forbidden and if that would happen Victor or one of the other bouncers will throw them out,” Mina explained.

She walked up to Eren and removed the robe from him, making him blush again.

”First lesson Eren, you need to show confidence even if you don’t feel it. You are very beautiful and special – own it and show those bastards that you are much better than them,” Mina said with fire before smiling. ”Let’s start with some warm-up!”

Around twelve hours later Eren was drenched in sweat and his muscles ached. Mina was kind and patient but she also made Eren do the same move over and over until he did it to perfection. It took some time to learn how to hold his tail, to make sure it would not get stuck between himself and the pole or the floor. It did once and the bare memory of the pain made his eyes water.

Eren quickly showered and then got inside his room, finding another sandwich and a mug of water on the table next to the bed.

”I heard it went pretty well today for you. Keep it up, I want you to start dancing on Friday night,” Nile said as he was leaning on the door frame.

”But that is only three days from now,” Eren whispered with big eyes.

”You better learn the rest quickly then,” Nile replied darkly and then closed the door and locked it. 

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The next three days passed by in a blur and Mina was stressed Eren noticed. Not that he could blame her. Trying to teach someone to pole dance in a total of four days was hard - if not impossible. But Eren tried his very best and thanks to him being a Neko he always healed his aching muscles and any other injuries he got from the training during the night.

Too soon Friday night was upon them and Mina helped him with some make-up and dressed him in a pair of glittering jade green panties. They were both dressed in robes as they prepared to go out on the stage.

”Nile is going to prepare the people out there and then when the music starts you will go out to the center stage and do what we have practiced, alright?” Mina spoke softly to Eren, who was looking a bit wild-eyed at her.

”Oh okay,” Eren answered, not feeling anywhere close to ready.

Suddenly they heard Nile’s booming voice from behind the heavy curtains.

”I have a new dancer for you tonight, gentlemen.”

A loud cheer could be heard.

”He truly is one of a kind! Let me introduce to you; Eren the Neko!”

And with that, the music started and Eren found himself being pushed out on the stage. With wide eyes, Eren looked at the audience who were staring at him. His heart was beating like a sledgehammer in his chest and he was having a hard time to breathe. Eren almost jumped when Mina came up behind him and with slow, sexy movements she danced around him. He did not even notice that she actually had opened up his robe until she softly pulled it down his back.

”Remember Eren, confidence,” she whispered in his ear and then moved back from him.

Eren closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He then ignored the audience and sauntered to the pole, letting his hips move and his tail swing from side to side. He heard the men in the audience mumble and talking while staring at him. He let Mina’s words echo in his head: _’Show those bastards that you are better than them._ ’

Eren grabbed hold of the pole and with some speed he spun around it, swinging his legs out. He then slowly bend backward until his head nearly met the floor, earning some wolf whistles from the audience.

Eren rose up again and started climbing up the pole. Once he was high enough he positioned himself upside down, crossed his ankles around the pole and let himself hang upside down with his arms out.

He then grabbed hold on the pole again and did a split, still being upside down. Eren almost smiled at the gasp from the audience. Slowly he pulled his legs together again and with grace he turned the right way again.

Eren let himself glide towards the ground and entered another split, sitting on the ground. His feet were close to the edges of the stage and he jerked when he felt a hand grab hold on his left foot. He quickly looked to see a man holding it with a sick smile plastered on his face, but barely ten seconds later the big bouncer called Victor grabbed hold on the man and pulled him along towards the exit.

Eren snapped out of his stupor and dragged himself up again. He finished his dance with some more spins and slides and ended up doing the ”Speed Bump” that Mina had told him were great for earning tips. Eren felt uneasy as he laid with his chest down, his right cheek touching the stage and his ass up in the air, the tail curling around his thigh. He looked around at the audience and when the music stopped, people rose up from their seats and actually clapped their hands. Eren slowly rose up from his position and prepared to head back behind the stage.

”Wasn’t he amazing?!” Nile shouted out to the audience and pulled Eren in a side hug, effectively trapping him next to the man. ”You can buy private sessions with Eren through the entire night, just come find me and we’ll make it happen!”

Nile then handed Eren over to Victor, who protected Eren against the men who were trying to grab at him. The large bouncer led Eren to the room where he and Mina had practiced and then walked to stand next to the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

”Thank you for helping me out there,” Eren said softly.

The bulky man gave Eren a lazy smile, winked and then all emotions drained from the heavy face again. When an older man entered the room he looked at Eren with a sleazy smile. When the man noticed Victor raising an eyebrow and flexing his arms a bit, he paled and quickly sat down on the couch and motioned for Eren to start dancing.

Eren danced and danced through the night. Many wanted the private sessions with him and even if the smiles and stares he got sometimes made him want to run away, he stayed. For every session, the pile of money he got grew and for every dollar, Eren was one step closer to get out of this place. That was until the night was over and Nile came for him.

”You did well for your first night,” Nile complimented him and smirked. ”Now it’s time I take what is mine.”

Nile gathered the dollar bills lying on the floor and Eren felt his heart sink to his stomach. Was he not allowed to keep the tips? He thought the tips was his to keep. Nile counted the money and then pulled out a few of the dollar bills and handed them over to Eren.

”Get some rest,” Nile ordered him and nodded pointedly at Victor.

Eren stared at the 4 dollars he held in his hand. What was he supposed to do with 4 dollars?! From the sheer size of the money that had been on the floor, Eren estimated that it would have been around 400 to 500 dollars. But of course, Nile would not want him to keep that much money, because then… Eren teared up. Then he would actually be able to leave…

Victor followed Eren to his room. As usual, there was a sandwich and a mug of water on the table. Eren did not bother to turn around as the bouncer closed and locked the door. Instead, Eren let the anger consume him and he threw the dollar bills dramatically, only for them to slowly float down to the floor. Eren glared at them and then looked around for something else to take out his anger on.

His gaze locked on the closet and he gave it a roundhouse kick that moved it a foot or so to the side. Eren clenched his fists and was about to hit the rickety-looking closet that somehow had survived the kick when he saw a hole in the wall. The hole had been hidden behind the closet and was just about big enough to hide his backpack in. Eren’s eyes widened and he gathered the dollar bills from the floor and put them inside the leather wallet. He then put the wallet back inside the backpack and pushed it inside the hole. Eren then dragged the heavy closet back to its original place.

While eating Eren decided to earn the few dollars he could and hide them away. Someday he would be able to get out of this place and once he did he would go far, far away.


	3. Escape

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

During the following four months, Eren lost count on how many private sessions he did. He danced every night and he was always fully booked. Some of the other girls had become quite hostile towards him since he was so popular among the customers. But then again, they did not know that he only got to keep a few dollars every night and sometimes he did not get to keep any money at all. Nile called it payment for laundry and food and so on.

This night was practically the same as every other night. Eren was dancing and then the blonde man he was dancing for commented that Eren was going to become his one day. That Eren would be a plaything and they would have so much fun together. Now, Eren had heard clients say nasty things to him on occasion but some of the things the man spewed out really took the price. The blonde painted up a very graphic picture about their ”future” together and suddenly Eren felt so nauseous that he could not take it anymore.

Eren slapped the man as hard as he could and then tried to storm out, only to be stopped by Victor who looked sadly at him. The bouncer sent a quick text and then waited, still holding on to Eren’s arm. A few moments later Nile stormed inside.

”What the hell happened?!” He yelled angrily, staring at Eren.

”He said that-”

”I don’t care what the customers say, as long as they don’t touch you they can say whatever they want! Now Eren, you go apologize to the man and then you will give him a lap dance!”

Eren’s eyes widened and his clenched fists shook in anger.

”No!” he yelled back.

With an ice-cold glare, Nile walked up to Eren and leaned down so their faces were a mere inch apart.

”What did you say?” Nile asked and his eyes thinned dangerously.

Eren stared back at him and repeated himself. ”No.”

”Okay then,” Nile simply said.

Eren looked at him surprised. Nile stood tall again and turned to Victor. ”Take him to his room, no food or water and make sure to lock the door.”

Eren gave the glaring man the stink eye and let himself be led out by the bouncer.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

It was close to 5 am in the morning when Eren woke up by the sound of his door being unlocked. He looked up quickly and relaxed slightly when he saw that it was only Victor who stood in the doorway. The large man, who had become a silent companion to Eren, entered the room quietly and sat down on the bed next to Eren.

”Eren, you need to get out of here,” Victor said with a grave expression. ”Nile has plans for you and I don’t want any part of it.” Victor’s voice sounded broken. ”Hell, you are just a kid… barely the same age as my own son.”

”Wha-”

Victor interrupted Eren. ”Nile has gotten a lot of requests about you that require more than dancing, do you understand?”

Eren nodded, he had learned a lot about things during the months he had spent at the Underground. Everything and everyone had a price and apparently, Nile had now decided what Eren’s price would be.

”Wait another hour, then sneak out and run as fast as your legs can carry you. But be careful, there is a group of men who have tried to get Nile to sell you to them and some of them have been here almost every night,” Victor rose up and moved towards the door, he paused before leaving and turned to face Eren again. ”Good luck, Eren.”

When Victor was gone, Eren rushed to prepare everything. He pushed the closet to the side and pulled out his carefully hidden backpack from the hole in the wall. Eren opened his wallet and smiled at the two hundred dollars he had there. They would be enough to get him from this shithole of a town, to buy some cheap clothes and to buy a sleeping bag. Eren had already decided that he would go south, to warmer areas than Mitras, where he could sleep outside.

He would never be fooled like this again. Eren would rather be cold, starving and have his freedom than sleeping inside if that meant that he would live like trapped cattle. He did not dare to even think about what would have come to pass if Victor had not interfered with Nile’s plans.

Eren quickly dressed in the only clothes that were still his and tied his tail around his waist as his mother taught him. He tied the bandana, that he had made from some rags he had found, around his head and hid his ears. The sneakers he had were in really bad shape, but they would have to do for now. Eren was afraid of being caught by Nile or people who would recognize him and wanted to leave Mitras before even thinking about buying new stuff to wear.

Carefully putting the wallet in his pocket and placing the backpack on his back, Eren then looked around his shabby room. He would not miss this. Not at all. Silently he opened the door, looking around and then sneaked out to the corridor. After he carefully closed the door again, he listened for any sounds that would indicate that someone was awake. The only sounds that were heard were some gentle snores and the sounds of traffic outside.

Eren swallowed nervously before quickly and stealthily moving towards the back door. He could hear his own heart beating faster and faster as the door came closer and closer. He was soon there, soon he was going to be outside. He closed his eyes as his hand gripped the handle tightly – freedom was just outside this door. Eren pushed the handle down and tried to open the door when he realized that it was locked. Panic coursed through his veins and he looked around frantically for a key or something that he could open the door with. Eren found nothing.

Feeling his hands shaking, Eren was fighting to keep his breathing under control. If he could not get out this way then… The main door could be unlocked without a key. It was the law after all in case of an emergency. But then he would need to go through the entire corridor, pass Nile’s room and through the club. But it was the only way. Eren swallowed hard.

Eren stalked through the long corridor. Cursing internally that anyone could see him as the empty corridor offered no places where he could hide. The thought almost made him panic and he started to move faster. He needed out, he could not take being inside this place any longer. Eren held his breath and listened for any sounds as he moved passed Nile’s room, but nothing happened.

A few more steps and he was standing by the door separating the club area from the staff quarters. Standing on his toes, he glanced through the window on the door trying to figure out if someone was in the club or not. Eren could not hear anyone nor could he see anyone and the door on the other side of the club were taunting him.

With great caution, Eren opened the door and looked around. The club was empty. Silently thanking practically every deity out there Eren ran through the club, unlocked the door and pushed it open. The bright light outside blinded him and for the first time in many months, Eren felt the sun’s warm, golden beams on his face. Had it not been for the fear of being caught Eren would have been standing there for far longer, but now he needed to get to a bus station so he could escape Mitras.

Eren started running and he did not stop until he found a bus stop. With joy in his heart, he found that the bus was going to show up in less than four minutes and it would take him to the bus station. Eren soon realized that those four minutes felt far longer than he thought and he could not help but glance up to the street he came from, fearing that Nile and his men would show any second. So entangled in his thoughts, Eren did not hear the bus and jumped when it suddenly stopped next to him.

”Are you coming on board, son?” The elderly man asked with a friendly smile.

”Yeah,” Eren breathed out. ”How much to the bus station?”

”It’s only two stops away from here, just go sit down,” the greyhaired driver said and winked.

”Thank you!” Eren exclaimed with wide eyes and moved to the seat behind the driver. With a smile, he saw some free maps of the country. He took one and gently unfolded it. Of course, the maps were marked with lines and spots showing the bus service, but it was perfect for him.

With big eyes he searched for Mitras first, trying to pinpoint where he was now. Once he found it he let his gaze follow the map south and cross the country. There was a small city to the far southeast, it would take him over a day with travel to get there. But maybe he could hide there for a week or two while earning enough money to flee to the next place and then the next…

There was no way out was there? No matter where he went people would hunt him down, it was only a matter of time. Nile had protected him even if…

Eren’s eyes stung and burned. He would not start crying now! With deep breaths and rapidly blinking eyes, Eren managed to remain in control.

”Last stop: Mitras Bus Station,” the driver proclaimed.

Eren jumped to his feet and hurriedly got off the bus, he waved to the driver and then ran towards the building where they were selling tickets. Not even waiting to catch his breath Eren bought a bus ticket to Shiganshina. He was in luck, the next bus to Shiganshina was already waiting and was leaving in less than a minute.

Eren ran straight to the silvery bus and gave the bus driver the ticket. With a grunt, the dark-haired driver stamped the ticket before handing it back and motioned Eren to the back of the bus with his thumb. Eren quickly got to a seat next to the window and looked out as the bus started moving.

He was still a bit jumpy and with fear bubbling in his heart, he stared at the people and cars outside the window. Not until the city of Mitras gave in to the fields surrounding it, could Eren relax and then he tried to get some much-needed sleep. He would be on the same bus for a whole day and a whole night, they would make a one-hour stop in the evening in the city of Sina where people could buy some food and the driver would give the bus over to another driver. Slowly Eren let the humming sound and the vibrations of the bus lull him to sleep.

He woke up almost seven hours later when the bus stopped and the driver told the passengers that there was a shop around the corner if they wanted to buy something and a restaurant close by as well. The driver ended the talk with the explanation that the bus would leave after an hour and if they were not on the bus when it left – they were on their own. Eren let most of the passengers leave before making sure his wallet was still in his pocket and then he too left the bus and headed for the shop.

When Eren entered the shop he noticed that it was not only small but very expansive as well. Probably because of all the bus passengers stopping by to get some food. With a sigh, Eren grabbed the least expansive sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. He headed to the counter and paid the grumpy woman before heading out again. Seeing that a lot of people were gathering among the streets, Eren decided that it would be safest to be back on the bus again.

”Hey, look at that cutie! Isn’t he adorable!”

Eren felt shivers down his spine and he sprinted the last few meters and practically flew up the stairs and headed to his seat. Eren curled up in his seat and even if he was really hungry, he could not even think about eating anything at the moment. His hands had started shaking again, his heart beating almost painfully hard and his breathing was strained. Eren closed his eyes and started to repeat a mantra to himself. _’I am safe now, I am on the bus, they can’t get me here, I am safe now, I am safe now’_.

”Are you alright, dear?” A gentle voice was heard.

Eren looked up and saw an elderly couple who looked at him with concern in their eyes.

”I think so,” Eren croaked out and wiped the tears trickling down his face.

”Aww dear, you can come to talk to us if you want. We are sitting just over there.” The older lady said and pointed to the seats a few rows behind Eren’s.

”Thank you,” Eren said with a small smile that did not reach his eyes.

The couple made their way back the bus and suddenly more people entered the bus. After a few more minutes the new driver started the bus and shut the doors.

”Hello everyone, my name is Adam and for the rest of your journey, I will be your driver. I hope everyone is back on the bus because we are leaving now and tomorrow right after morning we are going to be in Shiganshina. So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!”

And with that, the bus started moving and soon they were out on the highway again. Eren looked out the window for a while and then picked up the sandwich he bought and took a small bite of it. It tasted very salty and was a bit dry, but compared with the food he got from the club it was almost like a small feast. Chewing slowly, Eren continued to look through the window, enjoying the view of golden fields and green forests.

When the sandwich was finished, he drank some of the water before closing the lid and putting the bottle and the apple in his backpack. He needed breakfast after all. A ray of golden red suddenly hit his hands and he looked outside again. The sunset. With teary eyes, Eren smiled at the view.

If someone would have mentioned to him a year ago that he would be crying over a sunset he would have laughed. But not anymore.

Making himself more comfortable in the seat, Eren rested his head against the window and stared out at the sunset. And as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Eren’s eyelids dropped and he fell asleep again. This time with a gentle smile on his lips.


	4. Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Eren comes to Shiganshina... Not really much more to say about it :P
> 
> Anyway, am working as hard as I can on future chapters so don't you worry about a thing, my lovelies!
> 
> //Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

”Hey, kid!” A hand shook Eren’s shoulder. ”Time to wake up! We’re in Shiganshina now.”

With a jerk Eren woke up, looking wildly around him before realizing that it was the driver that had woke him up. The driver laughed lowly at Eren’s wide eyes and the bandana that was a bit lopsided. With a yawn, Eren stretched his arms out and got up.

”Sorry ’bout that,” Eren mumbled to the driver.

”No worries, it happens all the time,” the driver smiled and patted Eren’s back.

With stiff legs, Eren slowly got down the stairs of the bus. He looked around and sighed contently. The town of Shiganshina was a small town in the countryside and the people who were walking down the uncrowded sidewalks did not seem to be in a hurry. The cars driving were pretty few and far between. He slowly started walking while chewing on his apple. First things first, he needed to find a place where they were selling sleeping bags and then a place where he could find some cheap clothes.

Walking on a sidewalk Eren suddenly stopped next to a display window and stared inside. They were selling survival equipment and clothes as well _and_ they had a sale at the moment. Eren could not believe his luck as he quickly made his way inside.

With wide eyes and an even wider smile, Eren looked around and found a sleeping bag that had been in the display window and it’s dark green color had, therefore, faded a bit. Not that it mattered to Eren how the sleeping bag looked like, especially when it was cheap! Normal price over fifty dollars and now it was down to twenty. Eren quickly grabbed the sleeping bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He made his way over to where the clothes were hanging. While staring at the clothes he did not know whether to laugh or to cry. Eren knew he was small or petite as some would say, standing barely 4 feet 11 inches above the ground and had never actually gone out to buy clothes before since his mother always made their clothes. And now Eren understood why.

The only clothes that he would be able to wear were child-sized. He glared a bit at them but then his capitalistic heart started pounding. The children’s clothing was much cheaper than the adult’s and with the sale going on they were even more so. The dollar signs could almost be seen in his eyes.

Eren gathered some jeans, t-shirts, flannel shirts, socks, underwear, and a few jackets and shoes and went to the dressing room. He quickly tried everything on, putting the clothes that fit in one pile and those who did not fit in another. Then he counted how much money he had and if he could afford all of this. With a happy smile, he concluded that he not only could afford it, but he would also have 61 dollars left. That would be enough for some food and hopefully, he would be able to get some kind of a job here.

With the haul in his arms, Eren made his way to the counter where a tall blonde man stood silently. As Eren put the clothes and sleeping bag in a neat pile he saw a cheap knife for five dollars and without thinking too much about it he added it to the pile. Suddenly he felt like someone was sniffing him. He looked up and the blonde giant slowly backed away. The guy had a weird knowing smile on his face. But before Eren could say anything the man packed the clothes, the sleeping bag, and the knife in two plastic bags.

”Was that all?” The blonde asked with a rough voice.

”Yeah,” Eren replied.

”That would be 65 dollars and 50 cents.”

Eren paid the man and then exited the store. Now that he had all the stuff he needed, his next step was to find a job.

”Hitch, come back here! You own me over 300 dollars that you stole from the cash register!”

A grumpy looking woman in her mid-twenties stormed pass Eren and chasing after her was a small blonde woman who looked extremely pissed.

”Damn it Hitch! You can’t just leave before the lunch rush!”

The grumpy woman just flipped a finger at the small blonde and continued on her way. Leaving the blonde to stomp her foot down in anger and a frustrated yell made it’s way out. ”God fucking damn it!”

When the blonde noticed Eren almost right next to her, she smiled apologetically. ”Sorry, you had to hear that.”

”Having a bad day?” Eren asked with a smile.

”You have no idea,” the blonde exclaimed with a sigh.

”I don’t want to bother you but I was wondering if you would know anyone who is looking to hire?”

The blonde woman looked at Eren and then suddenly smiled widely. ”Well, I am! You are welcome to work with me at my restaurant. I would introduce you slowly but the lunch hour is coming right up and since Hitch just left… Well, I just have to get you straight into work. Sorry about that.”

”It’s okay, just tell me what to do and I will do my very best,” Eren smiled back.

”Come on then, we need to get you into working clothes.” The blonde grabbed his free hand and pulled Eren along. ”My name is Christa by the way.”

”I am Eren.”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Entering the restaurant Eren looked around. It was a typical restaurant he guessed, he had not been in many restaurants before. Truth be told, he had never set a foot in a restaurant before. It seemed clean and the air was filled with the scent of coffee, spices, and fried meat.

”Sasha and Connie over there work in the kitchen, they are the ones who fix the orders,” Christa explained and pointed over the desk at the kitchen.

”Hey!” Both Connie and Sasha called out simultaneously before continuing chopping vegetables and potatoes.

Still following Christa, Eren got to the staff room that also served as a dressing room.

”You can borrow some of my clothes since you are about my size.” Christa flashed him a smile.

”Thank you,” Eren replied while looking at the clothes Christa gave him. They were pretty simple; a pair of dark grey pants, a soft pink shirt, a white apron and to Eren’s joy a white bandana with small pink flowers.

”Come out when you are ready and I’ll show you how to serve our customers,” Christa said with a smirk before she rushed out.

Locking himself in the bathroom, Eren quickly got the clothes on and made sure he looked decent enough in the large mirror. The feminine-looking clothes actually did suit him. He liked them. The last kind of work-related uniform he had worn was… Well, it was not really meant for public eyes. Eren quickly made his way back to Christa, who was taking an order from a family with three little kids.

”Ah Eren, come! I’ll show you how this works.” Christa exclaimed happily. ”Oh Eren, this is the Cullen family. They are pretty much regulars here. This is Eren, he is new in town.”

”So nice to meet you,” Mrs. Cullen said with a warm smile.

”Yes, very nice indeed,” Mr. Cullen said before looking to his left. ”Ana, don’t touch that or there will be no dessert for you!”

”Sorry Papa,” the little girl apologized.

Christa tapped lightly on Eren’s arm to get his attention.

”So when you take an order…”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The people in town were, in most cases, very kind and sweet Eren concluded when he finally got a break almost three hours later. It had been interesting to start working during the stress of lunch hour, but he learned so much and Christa was the one who talked to the customers and took orders so all Eren had to do was to bring the orders to the right tables. Christa was very patient and understanding and no matter how many times he did something wrong or was unsure, she just smiled and explained again.

”So the shift you are on right now is from 07.00 AM to 3.00 PM so you are free to go soon. But if you want to stay I will, of course, pay you and you can help me with some inventory count and meet the others. Thanks to Hitch we are a bit behind on practically everything.”

”I’ll stay,” Eren answered with a small smile.

”Great! Then come with me and we’ll start with inventory. Sasha, Connie, keep an eye out for customers will you?!”

Eren had never thought about how much groceries a restaurant needed until they were checking the inventory. Dear fucking god. The four rooms together were almost the same size as the customer area in the restaurant. Judging by Christa’s swearing and gritted teeth, the inventory count did not match.

”That fucking bitch! Not only did she steal money, but she also stole goods as well! This is it, I’m calling the sheriff!” Christa stormed out while pulling out her cell phone. ”Eren, go ahead and eat something! This will take some time and during this hour there are hardly any customers at all.”

Eren nodded and strolled up to the desk between the kitchen and the counter. ”Hey Connie, Sasha, could you guys fix me a sandwich or something?” Eren asked.

”Sure thing, what do you want on it?” Connie asked.

”Uhm, just throw something on and it will be fine,” Eren replied.

”Sweet Jesus!” Connie exclaimed as he stared at Eren and Sasha dropped the cooked potato she was holding in front of her open mouth. Sasha then rushed up next to Connie.

”You can’t just throw something on a sandwich! It needs love and dedication!” Sasha screeched.

Eren backed away a step with wide eyes and gulped. ”Uhm, okay… Then you guys decide on something, surprise me?”

The wide grins Eren received were almost enough to make him want to take it back. He just hoped that the sandwich would be edible. While waiting for the meal, Eren grabbed a cloth and a spray bottle with detergent and headed out to clean the tables while there were hardly any customers in.

When done, Eren returned to the kitchen desk to find a gigantic sandwich with multiple rows of different meats and vegetables. This was not a normal sandwich… Eren glared inside the kitchen were Connie and Sasha was looking extremely pleased with themselves.

”Go ahead, try it!” Sasha exclaimed brightly. ”It’s my own recipe. It’s good I promise!”

Eren cleaned his hands and then held the sandwich up in its paper. He looked at it and then at the giggling pair in the kitchen with suspicion in his eyes. With a sigh, Eren took a small bite of the sandwich and then he moaned in surprised delight. The sandwich was so tasty! It was the perfect combination of salty, spicy and sweet. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever eaten. When the pair in the kitchen heard the moan they started laughing.

”I told you it was good!”

It took almost ten minutes for Eren to finish the sandwich and once he was done Christa returned. She looked around in surprise. ”I see you cleaned the tables, well done!” Christa smiled brightly. ”Alright, twenty minutes to the next rush! The other waiter should come any minute now. His name is Jean and he requires some getting used to but he is kind and works hard.”

Right about then a tall young man with a long face entered the diner.

”Ah, speaking of the devil. Eren, this is Jean. Jean, this is Eren – he is Hitch’s replacement.”

Jean and Eren’s eyes locked together and Eren could already hear the arguments they were going to have as they were sizing each other up.

”He is a bit small isn’t he?” Jean chuckled out.

”Well so am I, you don’t have a problem with short people I hope?” Christa glared dangerously at the horse-faced man.

”No, no, of course not!” Jean apologized to both Christa and Eren.

Christa was right though Eren thought when the next rush started and he saw Jean working. Jean was very good with the customers and was always doing and saying the right thing and was always smiling. While working Eren tried to learn from Jean and even asked him for advice. Jean liked to shine and being in the spotlight so he gladly explained things and showed Eren how to do certain things. Time moved swiftly and soon the restaurant was closed for the night.

”Alright Eren, I need you here when we open tomorrow at 07.00 AM. I know you will be tired after today but hopefully, you’ll get some rest between the rushes.” Christa explained with a kind voice while counting the money in the cash register.

”I’ll be here. Oh, Christa?” Eren turned to her. ”Is it okay if I shower here and can I borrow the alarm clock that’s in the staff room until tomorrow? I’ll get one of my own tomorrow.”

”But of course, the shower is in the staff bathroom as you know and you can keep the alarm clock, I think it was Hitch’s clock, she liked to sleep during breaks… and during working hours,” the last part Christa muttered and her left eye twitched in anger.

”Remind me to never get on your bad side, Christa,” Eren said and chuckled.

Christa just winked and smiled wickedly before heading inside the staff room. Jean, dressed in his ordinary clothes, walked up to Eren and smirked.

”If you ever need a guide or a shoulder to cry on…”

”Then I’ll find someone else,” Eren said with a smirk.

Jean laughed, shook his head and patted Eren’s shoulder before going outside. Christa came out of the staff room, clothes in disarray and with a wild look in her eyes.

”Are you alright?” Eren asked her.

”Yeah! I just forgot I have a date tonight! Damn, I forgot!” Christa yelled before turning to Eren. ”Sorry to just leave you, but I’ll lock the front door now and the back door locks itself when you close it. So go out that way okay? Shit! I need to run! See you tomorrow Eren!”

And with that, Eren was alone in the restaurant. With a smile, he sauntered into the staff room and took some of his new clothes and walked inside the bathroom. He hesitated for a moment before he locked the door. Even if he was supposed to be alone, he did not want anyone walking in on him while showering.

He borrowed a little of the strawberry-scented shampoo and started washing his hair. Eren stood in the warm shower for a while, just enjoying the warm water and the feeling of safety. He then quickly dried himself and put the towel in the laundry basket, making a mental note to ask Christa if he could pay her and use the washing machine later.

A few minutes later Eren was clean and warm, dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a flannel shirt that he had decided to use as pajamas. Filling his water bottle with tap water from the kitchen and stealing a banana from the staff room, Eren then picked up the alarm clock and his sleeping bag pushing them into his backpack and headed outside. When Eren had thrown some trash out earlier, he had noticed the fire ladder up to the roof and now that roof was his destination.

As silent as he could Eren, made his way up the ladder and a few moments later he was standing on the roof. The moon was rising and with the help of the light from the moon and the lights from the streets, Eren found a place where he could roll out his sleeping bag. If someone would come up on the roof they would not spot him right away and he could just move a bit and he would have shelter from the rain. But right now the sky was clear and so, after he had set the alarm clock, he lied down on his back and looked up at the night sky.

The last time he had looked at the stars was before his mom and dad died. For the first time since their deaths, the memory of them did not fill Eren with acute and painful sorrow but instead with sadness and longing. Eren wished he could get them back. He wished he could turn back time and save them. But he had learned the hard way that wishing never led to anything and so he made a promise out loud to the night.

”Mom, Dad, I think I’m safe for the moment and I promise I’ll keep on fighting. Somehow I’ll find a place where I don’t need to run from people and if I don’t…” Eren closed his eyes and let the tears fall. ”If I don’t find a place like that… I will not let _anyone_ enslave me and in that case, we will meet soon. I miss you.”

Comforted by the sound of wind in trees and the blinking starlight above, Eren soon fell asleep.


	5. Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, just a few minor adjustments to this chapter.  
> And since I'm a person who has serious issues with thinking before doing I am going to post 2 chapters this fine day! I feel like you guys who have followed this fic from before deserve some new shit to read! So yeah!
> 
> Anywho, dear fucking lord it's warm right? I mean, in Sweden its 30 degrees Celsius (86 degrees Fahrenheit) and I bet ya that the places some of you live in are even warmer! :O My poor all-in-one computer can't handle the heat and I am sitting right now in the middle of the night uploading this just for you! :D
> 
> So my lovelies, enjoy the chapters and we'll meet again next week!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The harsh ringing of the alarm clock woke him up. The sun was slowly rising in the sky and Eren yawned while stretching. He rummaged through the backpack and found the water bottle and the banana. Eren sat and chewed absent-mindedly on the fruit, letting his brain wake up.

The night had been kind of terrible actually, he had woken up practically screaming from a nightmare about the blonde man, and he was still very tired. It had taken almost an hour before he calmed down enough to be able to fall asleep again. Eren was just happy that no one seemed to have heard him but then again, most of the buildings close to the restaurant were other businesses and a lot of people seemed to live in houses on the outskirts of the town.

Even though he was far away from Mitras, the memories were still close and Eren wondered why the hell he could not just forget about everything that had happened at the Underground. If he could he would erase every single memory of that place. Just thinking about it made him feel nauseous. The nightmare had reopened the wounds and Eren was forced to angrily wipe away a few stray tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. He was away from those people, so why the hell was he crying for? And why was he starting to have nightmares now? It made zero sense.

He slowly rose to his feet and started rolling the sleeping bag so it would fit in his backpack again. Glancing at the clock he then packed it down and after checking for people he made his way down the ladder.

Eren quickly sneaked inside the restaurant and headed straight for the staff room. He took fresh clothes from Christa’s locker, walked to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Eren washed his face with cold water and brushed his teeth. He combed his fingers through his shoulder-long hair and then changed into the uniform. With his pajamas and the backpack in his hands, he headed out and put them in the locker where the rest of his stuff was. According to Christa, no one stole anything except for Hitch who was gone, so Eren felt confident in leaving his stuff there. When Eren ventured out to the restaurant area again, Christa was already waiting for him.

”You are here early. Perfect! I knew I liked you!” She exclaimed happily before starting to talk about what the morning routines were.

”So we have some regulars coming in the morning rush as well. Some are in a hurry and only want a quick breakfast and coffee while others tend to stay for longer. It’s important to try and read people to figure out who is what. I’ll take the first customers and give you some hints and then I’ll let you try okay?”

Eren nodded and focused on the first customer that entered the door. Eren quickly learned that most people who were in a hurry was a bit jittery and some actually even politely explained that they needed to leave quickly and just needed a coffee and/or a bagel to go. Then there were some people who were really hard to read, like the one in front of them right now; a blonde girl with cold eyes. Christa quickly served her a coffee and a breakfast bagel from the kitchen.

”That was Annie. She is actually always in a rush, but as you can see it doesn’t exactly show on her face. So to serve some people you just have to learn who they are. But don’t worry, I’ll be here next to you for a while longer.” Christa winked at Eren and then stepped aside. ”Your turn,” she said with a smile.

Eren swallowed nervously and looked intently at the door, waiting for the next customer.

”Relax, they won’t eat you, ” Christa giggled.

”Easy for you to say, I’m new in town, no one would miss me if I got eaten,” Eren replied with sass.

Christa laughed brightly and Eren could hear Sasha and Connie trying to contain their laughter in the kitchen. Suddenly the door opened and the tall blonde man from the store the other day came in.

”That is Mike,” Christa whispered, ”He always orders the same, coffee and eggs. He doesn’t talk much and he usually sits down and reads the newspaper while eating so no stress on this one.”

”Good morning and welcome, do you want your usual?” Eren asked Mike.

The strange man looked at him and then smiled, the same weird knowing smile as the day before and nodded.

”That will be 4 dollars and 95 cents please.”

The money was handed over and the giant blonde headed to a seat in the far corner. Mike then pulled out the newspaper from underneath his arm and started reading. When Sasha and Connie were done with the order, new customers walked inside and Christa told Eren with a teasing smile to ”handle them” before she grabbed the eggs and coffee and sauntered off to serve Mike.

The new customers were two men, one blonde giant and one shorter black-haired guy, and one woman with brown hair and glasses. The woman had an eccentric aura around her and Eren did not even get to say something before she started.

”Oh, my goodness! You are just so freaking _adorable_! You are new here right? I have never seen you before!”

”Yeah, I’m new. Uhm, can I take your order please?” Eren said a bit uncertainly.

”Yeah, I want my coffee and a breakfast bagel! Sasha knows what I want, don’t you Sasha?!” The crazy brunette yelled to the kitchen.

”I got you, Hange!” Sasha yelled right back.

The tall blonde shook his head, sighed and smiled apologetically to Eren.

”Sorry about her, she’s like this when… Well, always truth be told. My name is Erwin and I think I will have a coffee, some eggs and bacon please,” Erwin said with a gentle voice.

”Coming right up!” Connie yelled from the kitchen.

”And you sir, what can I get you?” Eren asked the raven-haired guy and turned his gaze to him to get a better look.

The short man was just staring at him with wide silver-blue eyes and Eren was forced to grab hold on the counter when he felt a sudden pang in his chest and his knees almost buckled. Every cell in his body started screaming all at once: _He is our mate!_ And it seemed like the man was experiencing something like that as well.

”Levi, aren’t you going to order something?” Erwin asked his friend.

”Uh, yeah… some tea and a bagel…” Levi replied breathlessly, still staring at Eren. His silver-blue eyes darting, seemingly taking every inch of Eren’s face in.

”Uhm, do you want to pay individually or?” Eren asked while looking back at Erwin. He could still feel the stare from those silvery eyes.

”I’ll pay this time,” Erwin said softly and handed over a twenty-dollar bill. ”Keep the change.”

Eren thanked the man and kept his eyes away from Levi. No matter what just had happened, he was going to ignore it. The last thing he needed was some mumbo-jumbo telling him to jump into the arms of a stranger. Then Christa came back and smiled at the trio.

”Good morning!” she greeted.

”Ahh, good morning Christa. I see you have some new help here,” Erwin smiled back at the blonde and nodded at Eren’s direction.

”Yes and Eren here is a fast learner!” Christa hugged Eren with one arm. ”Why don’t you three go ahead and take a seat, we’ll be right there with your orders.”

Erwin actually had to grab Levi’s arm to get him to start walking, making Hange cackle in joy. Levi glared at them and then looked back longingly at Eren again and had not Erwin led him, Eren could have bet all his money on that the raven would have walked straight into something.

”That’s weird,” Christa whispered next to Eren. ”I mean Levi is kind of the silent, stoic guy that no one knows much about. But this? This is a new kind of strange even for him. I really should ask the midget what his deal is.”

”Are you calling him a midget? We are both shorter than him!” Eren exclaimed with a chuckle.

Christa laughed as well before heading out on the floor and straight to the trio. Eren followed her with his gaze and then noticed that Levi was staring at him again and he quickly looked away. The doorbell sounded and Eren was happy to see new customers. Anything to try and forget about the presence of the pale man with silver eyes that still was staring at him. 

Soon the breakfast rush was over and to Eren’s relief, the trio was gone as well. He quickly grabbed a rag and the spray bottle with detergent and headed out onto the battlefield. Almost every table was in need of a cleanup and Eren was more than happy to fix them. He was just about done when he heard yelling from the kitchen.

”Eren, it’s time for a lunch break for all of us!” Connie yelled and came out of the kitchen with Sasha. Each of them holding two plates with food.

Eren quickly got a pitcher with some leftover apple juice from the breakfast and four glasses. They sat down at a table for four and soon Christa joined them. They made some casual conversation and every time Eren got a question about him or his past he tried to answer it without really answering and start talking about something else instead.

He noticed the strange looks the others were giving him but some things are better off left alone and besides… Eren would leave Shiganshina sooner or later and even if he liked the people in the restaurant and some of the customers as well, he could not stay or someone would surely find him.

Eren spent the remaining half hour before the lunch rush with refilling paper napkins and cleaning the floor with a broom. After some prodding, Christa had told him that Levi normally came in for breakfast and only sporadically came in for lunch or dinner and that meant that Eren should be able to breathe for the rest of the day.

The word was should. But as usual, nothing could ever be simple in Eren’s life and only a few minutes into the lunch rush, Eren could feel the stare in his back as he walked with two plates to an elderly couple. As slowly as he could he put the plates down and talked a bit with the couple, hoping and praying that Christa would deal with Levi. However, he met Levi and his friends on his way back to the counter as they were heading for a table.

”Eren!” Hange yelled and hugged him tightly.

”Oi shitty glasses, behave yourself!” Levi growled at the manic brunette.

”Yeah yeah Levi,” Hange said with a tiny smirk, her eyes glittering with joy as she released Eren.

”I do apologize for both of my friends’ behavior, Eren.” Erwin sighed and then smiled apologetically at him.

”Oh, it’s no problem. I- I should head back to help Christa.” Eren quickly moved passed them and practically ran back to the counter.

For the rest of the lunch hour, Eren could feel Levi’s eyes follow him and a part of him wanted to yell at the man. Tell him to stop, to go away, to leave him alone! But the other part wanted to welcome the attention Levi gave him, no matter how creepy it was and _that_ part made Eren terrified. He quickly shoved all those thoughts and feelings down, locked the door and threw away the key. Eren did not _want_ that attention nor did he _need_ it. He was only staying for a while and then he was going to move on to another town or city.

The last hours of his shift went slowly and he actually made an order to go from Sasha and Connie before their shift ended as well; two sandwiches á la Sasha. Eren cleaned up a bit, grabbed the sandwiches and headed for the staff room. He quickly packed down the sandwiches, stole an apple from the fruit basket and filled his water bottle. Then he grabbed the pajamas, walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. As he showered he made another mental note to buy some new shampoo for Christa or whoever it was that owned the bottle.

Eren quickly got dressed and hid away his ears again with the beige bandana made of rags. He added another mental note; buy more bandanas! Stealthily he made his way outside with his backpack and up the fire ladder again. Eren sat down next to the little shed on the roof and leaned back against the wooden wall. He grabbed one of the sandwiches and started eating while looking up at the blue sky.

Somehow he knew that he would never grow tired of looking at the sky. It was always something new to look at; different colors, clouds and during the night there was the moon and all the stars.

Eren had been in Shiganshina for two days now. Christa had mentioned that she gives the paycheck every Monday. Unless someone came looking for him, he would stay and earn as much money as he could. The money would always come in handy in case of an emergency and he much preferred working at a restaurant than a strip club anyway, especially after what could have happened if he had not left.

Eren took a deep shaky breath and steadied himself. He would stay out of sight of people like that and hopefully, this small town was… well, too small for the men to even consider while Eren was earning enough money to get by. With a deep sigh, Eren took another bite of the sandwich and looked at the white clouds flying over a bright blue sky.


	6. Keeping the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe half the chapter is like it was before but the rest is completely newly written! :D

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren had decided to go shopping for shampoo and bandanas after his shift ended. He also wanted to buy some fruit and prepare for an entire Saturday spent on the roof. It was supposed to be sunny the whole day and he had not gotten a chance to read his father’s journal yet.

Christa had given him the Sunday shift since Jean wanted to switch and for Eren, it did not really matter whether he worked Saturday or Sunday as long as he got paid. He was even allowed to use the washing machine whenever as long as he cleaned up after himself. Eren had not been able to resist hugging the blonde in pure joy when she had told him that.

The Friday morning started as usual and as soon as the restaurant was opened it was filling with customers. Eren stood alone at the counter when the infamous trio entered.

”Eren!” a loud voice called out.

Eren closed his eyes, trying to find the patience to deal with this shit so early. He put on a smile and opened his eyes only to find a face extremely close to his. It was only thanks to the power of will that Eren held his ground.

”Hi Eren,” Hange said lowly and grinned widely before backing away.

”Hi, Hange and good morning to you, Erwin, Levi,” Eren nodded to them. ”What can I get for you today?”

”Yes, what can you get us, _Eren_?” Hange asked with a creepy smile.

”Uh… perhaps some decaf or some calming tea?” Eren suggested and raised an eyebrow. Hange started cackling and rested a hand on Erwin’s shoulder.

”Not bad, brat,” Levi said slowly and smirked amused. ”Not bad at all.”

After taking their orders Eren leaned on the counter and wondered what the hell just happened. Levi who barely had said a word suddenly complimented him _and_ smiled? And then as the short man was leaving for a table he had winked, _fucking winked_ , at Eren.

The rest of the day Eren worked hard and when the shift ended he hurried to get changed. He emptied the backpack, leaving the sleeping bag, the heat suppressants and the journal hidden away in the locker. That left a bit of space for some food, bandanas and a bottle or two of shampoo in his now empty backpack.

Quickly he got out on the sidewalk and turned left. Christa had told him that there was a grocery shop just a few blocks away. He soon found it and entered through the automatic glass doors. Looking around Eren grabbed a shopping basket and walked straight for the fruit. Picking up a few bananas and apples, he then went straight for the shampoo.

Picking out a bottle of the strawberry-scented shampoo, he glanced at the other bottles. There were so many of them! He picked one up and read the label and then put it back down. Picked another up, put it back down only to pick the first one up again. Indecisiveness flooded him and he groaned in frustration.

”Pick that one!” a child’s voice was heard. Eren looked to his side and saw a smiling girl with pigtails standing next to him.

”My brother uses that one,” the girl pointed at a dark bottle, ”and he smells nice.”

”Oh, okay, thank you!” Eren exclaimed gratefully and grabbed the bottle and put it in the shopping basket.

”Your welcome!” The girl giggled and ran back to her parents.

As Eren made his way towards the cashier he smiled to himself. Getting shopping advice from little girls, yeah why not? On a clothing rack close to the wall, accessories were hanging and to Eren’s great joy there were some pretty large scarves hanging there as well. He picked a few of them out and put them in the shopping basket as well. He paid and put the fruit, scarves, and bottles in his backpack and headed out.

As Eren slowly walked back to the restaurant, he felt like he was being watched and quickly looked around him. His gaze suddenly met with silver and Eren’s eyes widened. Levi was standing a few blocks away, looking at him. The raven smirked, waved at Eren and then walked away. Eren stood still for a moment, staring at the spot where Levi had been and with his mind racing. Then he sprinted to the alley where the fire ladder was and soon he was up on the roof.

Eren quickly rolled out his sleeping bag and sat down on it. After eating an apple Eren picked up his father’s journal and started reading and Eren soon realized that the journal was a true treasure. It seemed like his dad had written the journal solely to give it to Eren later. Everything was explained and he even found some personal messages inside that made his heart start to ache and his eyes tear up.

A few hours later the sun was setting and Eren scooted down in the sleeping bag. He thought about the pages he had read so far and felt conflicted. One part of him wanted to show the information to the world, to make people understand Nekos but the other part reminded him that the humans had brought doom to Eren’s kind and because of that, he might be the only one left.

His father had explained that a lot of Nekos were treated as sex slaves and were sold as such. That was probably also the main reason to why so many of his kind had died and why Nekos were all but extinct.

Eren looked up at the red sky and wondered how his life would have been like if he had been born a human.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren let himself sleep in the next morning. He had fallen asleep late since he really did not want to have another nightmare. Sadly, the nightmare had woken him up in the middle of the night anyway and to the memory of dark promises and sadistic laughing he had cried until he fell asleep again completely exhausted.

Yawning and stretching Eren realized with an urgency that he needed to go to the bathroom. He brought some money, thinking he would buy something to eat from the restaurant, and the bottle of shampoo. Now he had the perfect excuse to go to the bathroom.

Eren climbed down the ladder and to his luck the back door was open with a small wedge keeping it so. He sneaked in, relieved himself and put the shampoo bottle next to the other bottle. Eren quickly sneaked out again and walked casually around the corner and inside the restaurant.

”Hey, Eren! Missed me so much that you needed to come in on your day off?” Jean smirked.

”Nah, I just missed Sasha’s sandwiches,” Eren said loud enough for Sasha to hear.

”Awww,” she squealed. ”I will make the best sandwich for you, got a new recipe and everything!”

”Can’t wait!” Eren called back smiling.

”That will be 3 dollars 50 cents with a discount.”

”Right,” Eren put the money in Jean’s hand and stepped aside, not wanting to be in the way of the line. Feeling someone tapping his shoulder, Eren turned around and met silvery eyes.

”Hey,” Levi said.

”Uhm, hey,” Eren mumbled and looked away, not daring to meet the other’s intense gaze.

”What can I get for you, Levi?” Jean, the great savior, asked.

”Tea and some cookies I think,” Levi replied, still holding his gaze on Eren.

Thankfully Eren’s sandwich was ready and before Levi could say anything else, Eren took his meal and left. He ran around the corner of the restaurant and flew up the ladder, not stopping until he was behind the little shed and sitting on his sleeping bag again. Eren took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. He was about to start eating his sandwich when the sound of someone climbing the ladder alerted him. He held his breath and listened intently. A shadow fell on him and Eren looked up.

”How did you find me?” Eren asked a bit annoyed.

”Does it really matter?”

”Not really I guess,” Eren mumbled, looking down at the sandwich in his hands.

Levi walked towards him and sat down very, very close to Eren. Their shoulders almost touched. The close proximity made Eren anxious and his ears flicked under the bandana.

”What are you doing?!”

”Sitting,” Levi calmly said.

”But why?”

”Why do people sit, Eren?”

An awkward silence fell and Eren was still looking at the sandwich in his hands. ”But why are you up here?” Eren whispered.

”Because I want to get to know you,” Levi responded.

”But-”

”You felt it didn’t you? The connection?”

Silence fell and Eren could feel Levi staring at him again. Suddenly Levi sighed, making Eren glance at him. Levi was looking down at Eren’s sleeping bag.

”You don’t actually sleep up here do you?” Levi’s voice was filled with concern.

Eren looked away. ”So what if I do?”

”Eren,” Levi started but stopped when he saw the grim expression on Eren’s face.

”Please leave,” Eren whispered.

Eren could feel the reluctance radiating from Levi, but then the older man stood up and looked out at the view of the town.

”If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Eren did not answer. He simply stared at his sandwich, waiting for the man to leave. He heard another sigh and then Levi was gone. Still staring at his sandwich, Eren put it down in front of him, having completely lost his appetite. Why would Levi even care? And why did Eren feel so sad when he asked the raven to leave? He did want to be alone, did he not? So _why_?

There was not a future for Eren here. It would only be a matter of time before someone found out who he was, _what_ he was, and then he would be forced to flee again. And if Levi found out the truth he would be the same as the others. After all, it was in human nature. Eren felt tears slowly dripping down his cheeks and he wiped at them angrily. Why did he even care about Levi? He did not even know him!

Eren glared at the spot the older man had been just moments before. His eyes widened when he noticed a paper bag next to the sleeping bag. He carefully reached out and grabbed it. Eren opened it up and peeked inside. Cookies. There were actual cookies inside the bag. Eren stared at them and closed the bag again. He then got up and ran towards the ladder. Once on the ground, he went out on the street, looking frantically after the raven. Eren saw him walking towards a black car and started running.

”Hey, you forgot this!” Eren yelled.

Levi turned around and smirked. ”Keep them! I already had my fill with sweetness for today,” Levi winked and got in the car.

With a growl, Eren walked forward and blocked Levi from closing the door. ”I don’t want them,” Eren mumbled and pushed the bag to Levi’s chest, forcing the raven to grab it. He then tried to leave but a strong hand took hold on his arm.

”Why not?” Levi asked while frowning. ”I thought those were your favorites.”

”Maybe they are but I still don’t want them,” Eren claimed and pulled his arm free. ”Just leave me alone.”

Eren could not believe that the man thought he could be so easily bribed to like him. He made his way back up on the roof alone. Thankfully, it seemed like Levi took the hint and actually left him alone.

Eren sat down on his sleeping bag again. With a sigh, he shakily reached for his sandwich and took a bite. Eren frowned as the sandwich tasted like ash in his mouth but stubbornly continued chewing the food and swallowed before taking another bite.

His heart hurt when he thought about Levi. When he thought about the day when he would travel to the next place and inevitably leave the handsome stranger behind. But then again, Levi would turn out to be like everyone else, would he not? It was better this way, for Eren to keep the distance from everyone.

Because he would need to leave one day. He knew this. Hell, he had known it before he even got to Shiganshina. Though it did not make him feel better and deep inside he longed for a place where he could stay, but as long as he was hunted and as long as humanity was filled with greed that would be impossible. It would remain just a dream.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Sunday came and went. It was the least busy day of the week and most people came in for dinner in the evening and by then Eren was already up on the roof, reading in the journal. Luckily he did not see Levi or any of the man’s friends during the entire day. He wanted to deal with them as little as possible. Their mere presence was dangerous, his mind and heart were in a constant battle over Levi. Logically he knew that it was better to keep away from anything that would make him want to stay but his heart… It kept whispering to him. Kept telling him that if he was to stay with Levi he would be safe, that he would be protected. His heart _clearly_ had other ideas than Eren.

And so did Levi apparently, because the raven-haired man came sauntering towards him just as the sun was starting to set, spreading its flaming colors throughout the sky. Eren sighed deeply, hoping that the other man would hear it and take a hint. But no such luck…

”I thought I told you that I wanted to be left alone,” Eren grumbled and glared at the other.

”And I am not someone who gives up easily, Eren,” Levi looked at him, then sat down next to him before looking up at the sky. ”I’ve always enjoyed sunsets more than anything,” he said softly. ”It’s something oddly comforting about them.”

Eren sat silent and stared at the sky as well. He could feel Levi glance at him every now and then but Eren was not in a talkative mood, not at all. He just hoped that Levi would get it through his thick skull that he was not wanted but soon time passed by and the sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky and Levi had not left yet. They sat there in complete silence and Eren was almost starting to sweat. He did not like this, he really did not like this at all but still…

He liked it.

He liked it a lot.

And he cursed his weakness over and over again.

When the darkness started spreading and the moon and stars lit up in the sky Levi rose to his feet. He dusted off his jeans and stretched a bit, letting Eren get a clear view of some pale skin on Levi’s back.

”I should get going,” Levi said and smiled a tiny smile. ”Goodnight, Eren. See you tomorrow.”

Eren could not help but respond with a weak goodnight as well. It was first when Levi had disappeared that the other words registered in his brain and he felt a warmth spread in his chest but then he caught on what he was doing and he hid his face behind his hands. For crying out loud, he was supposed to stay away from Levi and not be happy when Levi wanted to see him. This was going to be much harder than he originally thought.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The next coming days were pretty much the same; Eren worked, he read the journal on his roof and every evening just before sunset Levi would show up. Sometimes Levi would talk to Eren but most of the times they just sat there in silence. Eren could not understand why Levi would spend hours in his company when he would not really say anything to him.

A few times Eren had tried to tell Levi that he wanted to be alone but it would not work. Levi simply would not leave, he would just sit there and look up at the sky or whatever else his gaze found. Not until the sun had disappeared and taken the light with it would Levi leave and every time he would say goodnight and that they would see each other the next day.

It was unnerving and scary.

It was annoying and just plain weird.

It was also the best evenings Eren had had in a long time.

One of those evenings Levi happened to leave something behind; a blue silk scarf. Without really thinking about it Eren brought the thing to his nose and sniffed it. It smelled amazing. The scent was wild and reminded Eren about that night in the forest when he and his parents had looked at the stars. Yet it smelled like safety and comfort and Eren could not get enough of it.

He nuzzled the scarf just like a cat would, spreading its scent over his face, and when he realized what he was doing Eren was nearly throwing the damned thing over the edge of the building.

Why was he acting like that?

Why would he sniff a piece of cloth that Levi had worn?

Just… why?

He stood close to the edge with the scarf in his hand, ready to let the wind take it elsewhere but he could not let it go. It was physically impossible to let it go, his hand was clenched tight around the scarf and was whitening by the pure force of his grip.

Eren sighed deeply and walked back to his spot in defeat. He lied down in his sleeping bag and held the scarf close to his face. He nuzzled it again, inhaling the scents, and surrounded by the wonderful smell Eren fell asleep.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The day after Eren tried to leave the scarf in the locker but every time he tried to do so he felt naked. It ended with Eren walking out to the restaurant wearing a certain blue scarf around his neck. Even if he got some strange looks from Christa and the others, no one said a word about his new accessory. That was, no one said anything until Levi entered the building.

When Levi entered the restaurant and saw Eren, his eyes lit up in something that looked very much like triumph. He looked so damn satisfied that it was not even fair.

”I like your scarf, Eren,” Levi said smugly as he leaned down on the counter.

Eren pouted and squinted at Levi. ”I guess you would like it, it is yours after all.” Eren made a move to take it off but was stopped by the wave of a pale hand.

”Keep it,” Levi said and smiled softly. ”It’s a gift.”

Eren would never admit to being relieved, but he really did not want to let go of the scarf. Last night he had fallen asleep quicker after his nightmare, he had nuzzled into the scarf and he had relaxed far faster than usual. ”What can I get for you, Levi?”

”Why don’t you surprise me, Eren?”

The tiny smile creeping up on Eren’s face was nothing short of terrifying and he could see Levi’s eyes actually widen in shock.

”A surprise it is,” Eren said giddily and bounced over to talk to Sasha and Connie. They always had such wonderfully weird ideas.

A little while later the three of them were trying to contain their muffled laughter. Connie and Sasha had prepared a plate with tacos for Levi. Now, that may not sound so bad until you realize that they had put _everything_ in hard taco shells and used _a lot_ of taco salsa, guacamole, and sour cream. It was a sticky crunchy madness that could not really be eaten with a fork and knife. And it was a perfect revenge Eren concluded as he saw Levi desperately trying to eat the tacos without making a mess.

He could not help himself as he sauntered over to Levi with a paper napkin. ”You look like you could use this,” Eren said sweetly.

Levi took the napkin and glared amused at Eren, a small smirk playing on his lips. ”Well played, Eren.”

Eren would never _ever_ admit it but he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside when he left Levi at the table. Revenge really tasted sweet and Levi deserved every bit of it since he never seemed to be able to leave Eren alone _and_ made Eren’s little Nekoheart very confused.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Later that evening Levi showed up just like he always did but he did not stay for as long as normal. He explained that he was going out of town for the next couple of days and would not be able to visit Eren. He made, however, Eren promise that if something would happen that Eren would tell someone about it and in return Levi made the promise to come back as soon as possible. Not that Eren really cared about it, _he really did not_ , but he accepted it anyway.

The following evening Eren felt more alone than he had in a very long time. He could not really understand it, this had not really been an issue until now and he realized that he had grown used to Levi being there every evening. He was missing the older man and it made Eren want to scream out in frustration. In the end, all Eren did was grabbing hold on the blue scarf and nuzzle into it as he lied down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> The tacos...  
> I am a person who cant stand getting my hands or face sticky/dirty/messy or in any other way not clean to perfection (I know stupid, right?). And so my dearest friends invited me out for dinner for my birthday... TACOS... in hard shells... I hated them... My friends I mean, you can't hate tacos...  
> But they had the time of their life (my friends not the tacos) ((although I think tacos would make wonderful friends))  
> Alright, rambling at 4 am done. :D


	7. Fear Not This Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter, my lovelies!
> 
> I do apologize for not being so active and respond to comments and so on. I have both work and studies right now and so my time writing and doing fun things with the computer is limited. Hopefully, it gets better in a few weeks :D
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> //Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The following day Eren stood behind the desk and was absentmindedly touching the scarf again. He seemed to be doing that every time there was a pause in customers and he was not sure why but he was always comforted by it.

Christa cleared her throat softly to get his attention. ”Eren, we are closing early so we need to clean up some and then you can go home.”

”Wait, why are we closing early?” Eren asked confused.

Christa tilted her head and looked inquisitively at him. ”Because there is a storm coming and people are going to stay inside. There is no use in keeping the restaurant open with no customers.”

”Oh,” was all Eren replied with.

His promise to Levi echoed in his head but surely he could handle a small storm? His sleeping bag was supposed to be waterproofed after all and there was that corner by the shed that he could press into… Yes, Eren would be fine.

The cleaning was quickly done and Christa made sure to turn off both water and electricity so nothing would happen during the storm and Eren was starting to feel a bit anxious. Was this storm going to be bad? Maybe he should stay indoors after all? Where he had grown up they hardly had any severe storms, only a little wind, rain, and thunder. He and his parent had even spent some evenings outside during thunderstorms, curled up together under a large blanket on a wooden bench beneath the patio roof and watching the lightning strike across the dark sky.

Christa shooed them out and locked the door. If Eren was going to say something he should say it now - but he remained silent. If he said something Christa would know he was homeless and he really did not want that. It was enough that Levi knew. He would not be able to stand it if Christa changed the way she was behaving towards him. Even if he should leave soon he wanted to have some good memories that were untainted by the darkness that negative emotions brought. He had so few of them left and he needed them desperately.

Besides, he was _supposed_ to keep to himself.

Soon the others had left and Eren was alone. He moved towards the ladder with his backpack and started climbing. The sun was still shining as Eren walked to the corner next to the shed and he wondered when the storm would roll in. Maybe he would get lucky and the storm would not come at all.

A few hours later, however, Eren was lying down in his sleeping bag and contemplating his choices in life. The sky had darkened, not a single ray of sunlight was seen and the wind was picking up speed.

It did not take very long until the first rumbling sound of thunder reached Eren’s ears. The wind was practically howling now and Eren scooted lower into the sleeping bag. The sky lit up with the first flash of lightning and barely half a minute after a loud boom echoed through the air.

Suddenly the sky opened and heavy rain was pounding down unforgivingly on the roof, starting to gather in large pools that reached closer and closer to Eren’s sleeping bag. The temperature had dropped fast and Eren started to tremble in the cold.

Soon he was soaked from the rain that fell almost sideways because of the wind and he could not escape it, no matter how hard he tried. His sleeping bag that normally could withstand some rain slowly but surely turned soggy and with it Eren’s clothes as well.

It seemed, however, that mother nature was not done with her punishment of Eren. Just after another flash of lightning, pellets of hail joined the rain and were floating around like miniature icebergs in the large pools of water. Eren looked sadly at them and shivered violently, this was not how he had pictured his freedom.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

It was in the middle of the night and everything was black. The power was out, the moon and stars were hidden behind heavy clouds chasing across the dark sky and the only light Eren had was the brief moments when the lightning traveled through the darkness.

Even if Eren would have had somewhere to go he would not be able to make it, the strong wind and his light body was not a good combination and so he kept lying down in the wetness, his body shaking in the cold no matter how much he curled in on himself.

A sharp light from below the roof appeared and stopped just next to the building. Somehow, the heavy sound of someone running made it through the roaring storm and he could soon sense that someone was up on the roof with him. The lightning shot across the sky and lit up Levi’s worried face right above him. Levi’s hair was wet and clung wildly around his forehead.

”Eren! Shit, Eren, you can’t stay here!”

”B-b-ut-” Eren shook out.

”Eren,” Levi gently cupped Eren’s cheeks. ”Eren, come with me.”

”I-”

”Please!”

”O-okay.”

Eren tried to get up but his freezing body was not really up to the task and he fell back into his sleeping bag. Levi quickly gathered Eren up into his arms, sleeping bag and all, and Eren instinctively grabbed hold around the older man’s neck and held tight. As Levi stood up the wind howled around them and Eren could feel how even Levi was staggering against the wind as he moved towards the ladder.

”Hold on!” Levi shouted and Eren hugged Levi’s neck even tighter.

They made their way down much too quickly, it was like Levi slid down rather than climbed and then jumped the last four or five feet, landing harshly on one foot and one knee. However, when Levi started moving again he was not limping or anything which was… strange.

A large black jeep was waiting for them just outside Christa’s restaurant and Levi quickly got them both into the backseat.

”Turn up the heat, Erwin,” Levi said and started the process of getting Eren out of the wet sleeping bag. Eren was very nervous that Levi would undress his wet clothes as well but the older man simply took a large grey blanket from the trunk behind the seats and wrapped it around him, just as the air in the vehicle started heating up.

”When we get to the house I’ll fill up a warm bath for you and you can change into dry clothes, alright Eren?” Levi said softly and Eren nodded as best as he could despite his violent shivering. When Levi started rubbing his arms and back through the blanket, Eren sighed pleased with the warmth the friction caused.

The car ride was downright scary at times. Even if the large jeep was heavy and Erwin seemed to be an excellent driver, the wind was throwing the vehicle to the sides and the road was a muddy slippery mess.

The storm was growing even worse as Erwin parked the jeep outside a large mansion and Levi did not hesitate in lifting Eren in his arms again before opening the car door. One of the large doors on the building opened and Hange stuck her head out and shouted for them to get inside.

Within moments they were inside the house and Eren was blinking rapidly in the sudden brightness, it seemed like the house had some sort of backup generator or something – people who lived here apparently was prepared for storms such as this one. He saw to his great relief that Erwin was holding his backpack. He prepared to be put down on the floor but Levi still held him firmly in his arms with seemingly no intention of letting go.

”I’ll fix Eren a bath,” Levi said and motioned for Erwin to hand over the backpack. With the backpack lying safely against Eren’s stomach, they headed further inside the mansion and up some stairs. They stopped on the far end of a short corridor with three closed doors. Levi opened the second one and they stepped inside a large bathroom. Eren was put down on the closed toilet seat while Levi prepared the bathtub and filled it with warm water.

Levi turned around and looked at Eren. ”Can you handle it from here?” He asked and seemed concerned.

Eren put on a small teasing smile. ”Yes, I think I can handle a bath on my own, thank you.”

Levi snorted and walked outside, he turned around and glanced at Eren. ”Just shout if you need anything, I’ll be in the first room.”

”Okay.”

Levi closed the door and Eren went to lock it before removing the blanket and then start to take off his clothes. Eren looked in the mirror and grimaced, he looked like hell. His poor bandana was torn up and looked like it was ready for the trash bin. Still, it had done its job splendidly and no one could have seen his ears.

Eren opened his backpack and was saddened by the fact that everything in it was soaked as well. His father's journal was thankfully in a plastic bag and had somehow managed to survive, which could not be said about some of his heat suppressants. Only one bottle had survived, the rest lied broken in the bottom and all the pills had turned into a white disgusting goo.

Eren wanted to start crying. He had no idea how to get more and the one bottle he had would only work for a few months, because of course would the almost empty one be the one to survive. Without them… How would he be able to have a life among anyone?

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on another problem. His clothes were wet and lying in the goo and he could not wear them…

”Levi?” He said hesitantly through the closed door.

”Yes, what is it Eren?”

”My clothes are all wet… Do you… Can I borrow something?”

”Of course, give me a moment.”

Eren wrapped the blanket around him and checked that the bandana was still in its place before unlocking the door. He opened it slightly and waited. Suddenly a pile of clothes was handed to him through the opening.

”Thank you,” Eren mumbled.

”Eren, give me your wet clothes and I can wash and dry them for you,” Levi said softly.

Eren gathered all his clothes and gave them to the waiting hands just outside the door. Then he closed the door and locked it. He looked at the clothes he was given, a pair of grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxer briefs still lying unopened in a plastic bag. All of them were too big for him, but he would make it work somehow.

After checking the temperature of the bathwater Eren folded the blanket, put it on a shelf and climbed inside the bathtub. It was heaven! He had not taken a bath since he was… Well, for a long time now and he was going to make the most of it. Eren looked around and found a wooden bath brush. Perfect.

After a long time, Eren finally emerged from the bathtub. The water was barely lukewarm and he had scrubbed himself from head to toe and was now smelling like springtime, at least according to the soap bottle. He quickly dried himself with one of the large bath towels lying on a shelf.

Eren found out rather fast that he would not be able to wear the boxer briefs, they were just too big on him and would fall if he did not hold on to them. The sweatpants, however, he managed to get to stay on with the help of the drawstrings. He tied his tail around his waist before putting on the much too large t-shirt. It was hanging so a part of his shoulder was visible no matter how much he tried to fix it. He looked in the mirror and concluded that it looked okay.

But then there were the ears… His bandana was filthy, wet, and torn and Eren did not really want to put it on again. But then he saw the smaller towels on the shelf and smiled. With the help of the hairpins he managed to get the towel to stay on his head and it looked… well, it would just have to do until his bandanas were in working order again.

Once Eren unlocked and opened the door, he was covered up and Levi was waiting outside for him. Levi smiled and then motioned for him to follow. They walked downstairs again and around a few corners until they stepped into a large kitchen where a pair of teacups, a teapot, and a large plate with sandwiches were waiting for them on the table. They sat down and Levi filled the teacups with steaming tea. Eren simply watched him do it and then looked around the kitchen nervously.

”Go ahead and eat some, Eren, you must be hungry.”

Eren took one of the sandwiches and started nibble on it, he brought the teacup closer to him and glanced up at Levi. ”Why were you there?” he asked.

Levi leaned back in his seat, he held his teacup in a weird way and Eren thought it must be hot to hold a hand over the steaming liquid like that.

”We were actually on our way home but then I-” Levi sighed. ”It felt like something was wrong and I wanted to go up on the roof to make sure that you weren’t there…”

”Oh.”

”And lucky is that, don’t you think?” Levi’s gaze was relentless. ”You promised me to tell someone if something happened, why didn’t you?”

Eren looked down at his cup of tea. ”I didn’t want to.”

”You didn’t want to?” Levi’s voice turned dangerous. ”And why is that?”

”I don’t know…”

”I think you do, Eren.”

”I just… you are the only one that knows that I was sleeping on the roof, okay? I didn’t want Christa and the others to look at me in pity,” Eren mumbled. That and then it was the fact that Eren did not want to get to close to anyone.

”Eren,” Levi waited until Eren looked up again. ”Do you really think that they would pity you?”

Eren did not answer.

”Do you want to know what I think, Eren? I think that Christa would have been concerned and then she would have invited you to her home because Christa is just that kind of person.”

Eren sat silent and stared into the tea, suddenly very intrigued by the color of it and how the steam swirled as it rose up in the air.

Levi sighed. ”Well, it doesn’t really matter now. But Eren, I want you to stay here, at least until the storm is over.”

Eren looked up at that and his eyebrows furrowed. He was about to object but then another loud boom of thunder was heard and he agreed instead. Eren really did not want to go outside in this storm again.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their tea and eating more sandwiches. Even though the silence should be awkward, it was not and Eren found himself relaxing in Levi’s presence. It was after all pretty familiar to him by now. Eren was not really thinking when he brought up his hand to touch the scarf.

The scarf that was not around his neck.

The scarf that had been in his hands during the storm and now was…

”Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi’s voice was worried and his eyes darted over Eren’s face, trying to figure out what was happening.

”The scarf,” Eren rasped out. ”It’s… It’s gone…”

The way Levi’s worry melted away should have made Eren angry but he was just thinking about the scarf that had helped him… and now it was gone.

”I have plenty of scarves, Eren, why don’t you come with me and you can pick another one?”

Eren looked at Levi with wide misty eyes and nodded hesitantly. They got up and Levi quickly put away the teacups, teapot, and plate before leading Eren out of the kitchen. They walked to the same corridor as earlier and Levi opened the first door to the right. Eren followed Levi inside and looked around. The room was neat and tidy, not a thing was out of place and in the middle of the room was a large kingsized bed.

Levi stood next to a fancy wardrobe in dark wood that matched the bed. Eren moved closer and saw that Levi had not lied when he said he had more scarves. There must be at least twenty scarves hanging neatly and they were of all kinds of colors but the one that immediately stood out for Eren was emerald green with small white crescent moons. Levi noticed and picked it up, offering it to Eren who gently took it. Without thinking about it Eren lifted the silky scarf to his nose and was madly disappointed, it did not smell right.

He could hear a chuckle and then the scarf disappeared from his hands. Eren looked up and saw Levi scrub the scarf against his neck and throat before giving it back.

”Better?” he asked with a small smile.

Eren stared a moment at Levi. Was he insane? But then he lifted the scarf to his nose again and took a deep breath and suddenly everything was right in the world again. Eren wanted to glare menacingly at the amused Levi but he really could not, the scent was calming him down and he just wanted to nuzzle the scarf but _that_ was something he would _not_ do in Levi’s presence.

”Come on, I have prepared a room for you,” Levi said and then headed towards the door opening.

Eren followed while trying to keep the scarf away from his face and failing magnificently. Levi opened the third door and headed inside. Eren stopped right inside the room and looked around, it was almost the same as Levi’s. The main difference was that where Levi’s room had dark furniture, this had white furniture and looked a bit more… modern? Eren was not sure, he did not know anything about stuff like that.

”The mattress has been aired out and has clean sheets so everything is ready,” Levi said and then smiled warmly at Eren. ”Goodnight, Eren.” Then he left the room and closed the door, leaving Eren alone in the room.

After a moment's hesitation, Eren climbed into the bed and got under the covers. He glanced at the bedside lamp but decided to keep it on, with its warm golden light it would not disturb his sleep and he wanted some light since he was unfamiliar with this place.

Eren was warm and his belly was full. The bed was very comfortable, the bedding was so soft and everything smelled gently of apple blossoms. He brought the silky scarf up to his face and nuzzled it.

Eren thought that he would have a hard time sleeping in a house filled with people he hardly knew and still, it only took a moment or two before his eyes closed and everything faded away.


	8. It's All Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> You are getting this chapter a little earlier than usual. I have a very busy Sunday and thought that I would upload this fine night instead :P 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. As always, English is not my native language and I am grateful if you point out if something is weird. I have Grammarly to fix spelling/grammar errors for me, but sometimes (I have realized) a word has another meaning than I thought it would have or stuff like that so... yeah... D.S.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

_”Kitten…”_

_A sickly voice echoed around him._

_”Sweet kitten…”_

_He was falling through darkness._

_”So good to me.”_

_A sea of thousands of pale hands waited at the bottom of the void._

_”You will be mine, kitten.”_

_The hands grabbed at him and Eren tried to get away from them._

_”Just wait…”_

Eren woke up screaming, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and he was breathing rapidly. Tears were already streaming down his face and he whimpered quietly as the memories rushed through his mind. He pulled up his knees against his chest and hugged them tightly as he rocked back and forward.

”Eren!” Levi opened the door and ran inside the room with a wild look on his face. When Levi saw that Eren was alone in the room he seemed to relax a bit and walked towards the bed. ”Eren, are you alright?”

Eren looked up at Levi’s concerned face and his lips trembled as he quickly hid his face against his kneecaps. He hugged his knees harder and tried to focus on the fact that he was not in the Underground anymore. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and the edge of the bed dipped down.

”Eren, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

Eren shook as the sobs wracked his body and he curled even harder in on himself. Like the world and everything in it could be shut out if he turned into a ball. He did not even realize that he was digging his nails into his hands until Levi grabbed his hands gently and held them while stroking them with his thumbs.

”Eren, please…”

Maybe…

Maybe just this once he could allow himself to be weak…

Eren turned around quickly and practically flew into Levi’s chest, he could feel Levi’s heartbeat and he burrowed his face into the soft grey shirt with Levi’s comforting scent surrounding him. Strong arms wrapped around him and he was shifted around until he was sitting comfortably on Levi’s lap. Levi sat there with him for a long time while he was crying and not until the last hiccup was heard did Levi even say anything.

”Sometimes it helps to talk about a nightmare… So if you ever want to talk about it…” Levi let the words hang in the air.

”I’m sorry,” Eren whispered after a moments silence.

”What for?”

”For this… for waking you up…”

”Eren, don’t you ever apologize for something you can’t help.”

”Sorry,” Eren mumbled and it earned a quiet chuckle from Levi.

”Wouldn’t it be more comfortable to sleep without this?” Levi asked and patted the towel on Eren’s head.

”No, I… like it… I feel… better with something on my head…” Eren said slowly.

”Alright,” Levi leaned back so he could see Eren’s face. ”Do you want to go back to sleep?”

”I think I can sleep some more,” Eren agreed and moved from Levi’s lap and if his cheeks were dusted pink that was no one's business but his own.

”Alright,” Levi said and rose up. He looked at Eren for a brief moment before walking out of the room. ”Goodnight, Eren.”

Eren slid down between the sheets again and grabbed the scarf. He nuzzled it slowly while thinking about Levi and the moment they just had. It was dangerous how easy it was to give in and far more dangerous how right it felt.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

When Eren woke up again the storm was still raging outside, the sound of rain hitting the window and the dark rumble of thunder was unwavering. He was still tired and his head felt heavy. His body was aching so he stretched out in the bed, trying to loosen his muscles, and wondered what time it was since the darkness outside gave no clue to that. Eren looked around in the room and noticed that his clothes were neatly stacked on a chair in the room. Levi must have brought them in sometime during the morning.

It did not take long until Eren was fully dressed and on his way out from the room. His stomach was making embarrassing sounds even though he ate late during the night. He stopped by the bathroom to make sure everything looked okay and to relieve himself. But when he opened the door he almost walked straight into Levi who indeed looked like he had been up for quite some time already.

”Good morning, Eren,” Levi greeted him.

”Good morning.”

”Hungry?”

”A bit.” Eren shrugged.

”Let’s head downstairs then, they should be ready with breakfast by now,” Levi replied and together they started walking towards the kitchen.

”What time is it?” Eren asked while glancing at the different paintings on the walls.

”Around 11 am,” Levi responded. ”Don’t worry, everyone slept in today.”

”Oh.”

”Good morning you two,” Erwin greeted with a warm smile as they entered the kitchen, the blonde giant was sitting at the table with Hange.

”Good morning,” Eren replied quietly.

Suddenly Hange rose up from her seat and charged towards him. Within seconds he was pressed against her in a tight hug. ”No need to be shy, Eren!” She exclaimed with a toothy grin as she released him. ”Just feel right at home!”

”O-okay,” Eren said and swallowed nervously.

”Hange…” Levi said sounding exhausted, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

”Why don’t you sit down and have something to eat,” Erwin offered. ”You must be starving.”

”Thank you,” Eren said and sat down in a chair, Levi followed him and sat down just to the right of him.

Looking at the table, Eren’s eyes widened. There was food everywhere! Everything from sandwiches, porridge to bacon and eggs to yogurt and fruit salad. There was so much to choose from and Eren did not know where to start.

His indecisiveness must have shown because Levi leaned in closer and whispered to him. ”You don’t have to choose, you know. You can take a bit of everything.” And as to reinforce his statement, Levi picked up a sandwich, an egg, and some fruit salad. He winked at Eren and then started eating. With a smile, Eren did the same and let out pleased little sounds when he chewed the food. It was so tasty!

Just when Eren took a large sip of orange juice another person joined them in the kitchen and Eren’s eyebrows went up almost to his hairline. ”Jean?!”

Jean looked at him for a moment and then sat down at the table. ”Hey Eren,” he said while chewing on a sandwich. ”Or should I say suicidal bastard since you were out in the worst storm in years?” he smirked.

”Jean, be nice to our guest,” Erwin rumbled.

”Fine,” Jean muttered and then turned to Eren. ”I’m sorry, Eren.”

”Don’t hurt yourself,” Levi said at Jean’s reluctant tone.

Jean glared at Levi but it was returned with one of Levi’s and honestly, Jean’s glare had nothing on Levi’s – it was doomed before it even started. Eren looked between the men as he nibbled on a sandwich, he was quite surprised that Jean was living here but then again he did not really know anyone. He had not allowed himself to get to know people, just shallow small talk to be polite and to keep people from prying too much.

The other’s around the table kept a casual conversation and sometimes they managed to pull Eren into it as well. And then things changed quickly.

”The storm is still going strong and you know what that means!” Hange exclaimed excitedly.

”Hange…” Levi sighed.

”Time for board games! What are we going to start with?! Maybe Monopoly? Eren, what do you think?”

Everyone suddenly turned to look at Eren and he ducked his head. He did not really know any board games, his father had liked card games and so he knew different kinds of Poker and such games, but not a single board game had ever entered their house.

”I don’t know, why don’t you choose one?” Eren replied hesitantly.

”Eren,” Hange said with seriousness. ”You are the guest and so the honor of choosing goes to you.”

”Well… I… Uhm… Don’t know any-” Eren did not get to say anything else before being interrupted by Hange.

”Huuuuuuh?! Have you never played any board games?! Munchkin! I will teach you everything I know about them!”

”Which isn’t a whole lot,” Levi mumbled behind his teacup.

”Mean!” Hange screeched and pouted dramatically at Levi.

Erwin chuckled at his friends’ antics. ”Well, why don’t we choose an easy game with few rules to start with?”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The afternoon went by quickly and Eren’s head was almost spinning with all the different board games they had played. Some of them he enjoyed very much, especially when he beat Jean at Monopoly – even though Levi and Erwin were playing in a league of their own.

Hange, on the other hand, was playing the role of banker and had much fun dealing with the money, fines, and so on. She used all the theatrical skill she possessed to make her seem greedy and evil, she even had a black top hat to complete the role, unless it was Eren she was dealing with because then she was a true angel and even helped him with what he was supposed to buy and things like that.

Some of the games, however, he did not enjoy at all. Like Trivial Pursuit which he really sucked at and he blamed it on the fact that he never really had any chance to learn the stuff that you are supposed to learn in a school. Every single question Eren got from the others were about something he never heard about before and for every question he could not answer, he felt more and more awkward and uncertain of himself.

Yes, he could read and write and do basic math.

Yes, he had learned some from the books that his father brought him.

Yes, he knew how to handle a computer and how to search for things.

No, he did not really know anything about anything else.

Most of the things he had learned were subjects that had come up in conversations with his father and his curiosity had taken him further – making him spend hours in front of the computer and he had learned a little more from his mother, but she lacked in knowledge as well and often they had learned things together.

The lack of knowledge that apparently was… well, common knowledge to the others, it made Eren feel like a true outsider. Thankfully, the others had noticed that something was wrong and the game was quickly packed away again and replaced by another game called Cluedo – which was more up Eren’s alley.

As evening fell they decided to make homemade pizza and Eren soon learned that Levi had a secret skill – he was a master at cooking. Apparently, this was something the others knew as they continued to pest Levi until he sighed and moved to start the dough for the pizza crust. But if people had thought that Levi would do everything for them, they were sadly mistaken. Everyone was put to work, no matter how trivial the task was, and Eren was handed a knife and rinsed vegetables to make a salad.

As he cut the vegetables in small pieces he could feel Levi look at him from time to time and every time Eren looked up he would meet Levi’s glance before the older man turned around again. He wondered if Levi was concerned about the sharp knife in Eren’s hand or if he was curious to see if Eren did a good job at making a salad? It was really not that hard and he glanced in the bowl of already cut vegetables to study them – they looked fine he guessed. Suddenly he heard Hange snicker beside him.

”It’s not the salad he thinks about you know,” she said and then walked away whistling to herself, leaving Eren stranded with his thoughts.

Levi was truly a great cook, Eren concluded when he sat at the table hardly an hour later. The pizza was perfect and everyone was digging in, leaving no chance to think twice about taking another slice or not – it was a warzone and every man or woman were left fending for themselves. Not that it was a major concern as Levi apparently had taken it upon himself to make sure that Eren got as much food as he could possibly want.

One time Eren was almost certain he could hear Levi growl at Hange when she made a move to claim the last pizza slice… But that was insane, right? He must have heard wrong.

It was weird really, Eren thought as he was giggling to a story Hange was telling, how easy it was to feel like a part of this group. It was like… a _family_ again. Something he definitely should not allow himself to consider them as. He was just here during the storm and then he would ask Levi or anyone else to drive him back to town where he would continue on with his task – make money and then leave. He could not afford anything else. He really could not…

_So stop thinking about something else!_

After the dishes were done and the kitchen was yet again clean, Eren found himself in a very comfortable armchair with a very large and very soft blanket surrounding him. Everyone had a small bowl of golden popcorn next to them and Eren slowly munched on the crunchy snacks that tasted of salty caramel. They were delicious and Eren bit back a delighted moan, he always was weak for sweets.

They were going to watch a movie called Star Wars something, something, Eren had no idea what the movie was about but was feeling pretty content being curled up in the armchair and just watching the screen come to life.

It did not take long before Eren found himself sucked into the story about a special young boy who was an orphan and who lost his uncle and aunt because of the evil Empire. A boy who was pretty much forced into a battle he was not sure he wanted to be a part of and forced to trust people he did not know. Well at least in the beginning the hero had such thoughts, they had pretty much all but evaporated when the hero was on the space station.

The movie was fairly long and once it was over Eren found that he was not the only one who had started yawning.

”Well, we can always watch the next one tomorrow or something,” Jean muttered tiredly.

”Wait, there is one more?” Eren asked.

”Oh munchkin! There are ten movies so far and some animated series as well,” Hange exclaimed and then muttered quietly to herself. ”Although, some of the movies shouldn’t really be allowed to exist.”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

A bit later that evening Eren lied in the bed in the bedroom and he was listening to the storm outside. He was happy that Levi had followed his instincts and fetched him on the roof. Eren was not really sure he would have survived being on the roof during the storm. He had thought the storm would be like the ones he was used to, but this storm… it was much more severe than anything he had even come across before.

Yes, Eren was pretty sure that he would have fallen ill or worse if he would have stayed up there.

It really bothered him. How was he supposed to be free if he could not even live outdoors in a warmer place like Shiganshina? Was there even something like freedom? If he had learned anything from the storm and from the day of games it was that he knew absolutely nothing about the world.

He knew, however, that he got lucky with Christa, not anyone would have hired him on the spot as he had nothing to show an employer. No ID, no social security number, no degree or diploma from a school – absolutely nothing.

Was that all he was?

If he did not have any papers proving his worth, was he worthless?

A part of Eren wanted to go to Levi, to have someone to talk to about all of this but at the same time, he could not go to Levi because then he would need to be honest about it all and that…

That would destroy everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it ended a bit depressing didn't it? Sadly those last thoughts are a reality for many, many people today. Some who fled from their homes to other countries and some who just had bad luck early (or late!) in their lives.
> 
> I would be forever grateful if you guys who are reading this try to do something nice for an "outcast". It could be as simple as to give a friendly smile and a few nice words. :) Edit: As Cowboymom commented; it would be perfect if you have old clothes, blankets, and so on to donate to your local shelter or to charity. :)
> 
> Oh and btw, I realized after uploading that the Star Wars franchise has 10 movies at the moment... I think... Am fond of the first two trilogies... I am not really sure about the others honestly ;P


	9. The Storm is Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> So new chapter huh? :P
> 
> I have to ask you guys a question... I was unsure of what the English version of "apple core" was so I let google translate it... Well, let's just say I am not sure if I can trust google translate at all...
> 
> English: Apple Core. Swedish: Äppelskrutt. The English version according to google translate: Malic Snufkin.
> 
> Like what? That sounds like a fictional name a la Harry Potter world or something.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
> //Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The next day the storm was over and the sun was shining shyly through grey clouds dashing across the sky. Eren was relieved that he would be able to go back to work and earn more money, so he practically jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. He needed to find his sleeping bag again or in the worst-case scenario; buy a new one, even though he could not really afford it if he was to move on soon. At that thought, Eren stilled as he stood in the bathroom and stared at his own reflection.

He did not want to leave.

”Eren?”

Levi’s voice awoke Eren from his stupor and he quickly glanced in the mirror, making sure everything was good before opening the door. Levi stood outside and was dressed in sturdy clothes that Eren had never ever seen the older man in before, a black turtleneck, a pair of dark denim jeans, military green jacket, and leather boots. Eren must have looked at Levi for a moment too long for he was met with a smirk when his eyes finally glanced back up to Levi’s face.

”See anything you like, Eren?” Levi all but purred.

”I… uhm…I…” Eren felt his face flush and he ducked his head in shame.

”I’m just teasing,” Levi chuckled. ”Put on a jacket and some boots if you have, we are going to take a stroll along the grounds and check for damage the storm might have caused.”

”But Christa-”

”She called Jean, there is apparently a very big branch from the tree outside on the street sticking through one of the large windows in the front and so she is waiting for the glazier to show up tomorrow with a new window. That means that you can stick around for a little while longer.”

Levi did not seem to be concerned about the fact. Actually, he seemed pleased with how the events had unfolded and if Eren was honest with himself, he was not exactly sad about staying for a day more.

”But don’t you have a job as well?” Eren asked.

”I actually have two jobs but one is done from home and the other… Well, let’s just say that I gave the old man a call and told him that if nothing out of the ordinary happens I’m taking a few days off.” Levi suddenly smiled teasingly. ”Not that I don’t enjoy talking with you but do you think we can continue our conversation outside?”

Eren hurried inside his room to rummage through the clothes he had. He had a spare jacket that was a bit thicker, it was not the most appealing fashionwise but it did its job, but he did not really have any other shoes. Eren put his brown jacket on and almost like an afterthought he tied the scarf around his neck before heading out to Levi again. The older man gave him a thoughtful look and tilted his head.

”We really need to get you more clothes later.”

”Wha-”

”Come on, Erwin is waiting outside for us.”

”Oh, Erwin will come to?”

”Well, in a way I guess. He is going in another direction to check the north side and we will check the south side,” Levi replied.

Once they got outside the front door Eren paled, Erwin was waiting for them alright – with two large horses, one white and the other dark brown.

”I thought we were going to take a walk?” Eren said and looked between Levi and the horses.

”We are,” Levi replied and then he smirked. ”Well, the horses will be walking at least. We, on the other hand, will be riding. This is a very large estate and we would not be able to walk around it in one day, not even if we split up would we be able to.”

”But I’ve never-” Eren looked away. ”I don’t know how to.”

”Well, lucky for you I do,” Levi smiled and moved to lift Eren up on the horse.

As Eren suddenly sat in the leather saddle, high above the ground, he went rigid and stared wide-eyed in front of him. His heart raced in his chest and all while he was panicking, the horse beneath him remained infuriatingly calm. Levi got up behind Eren and reached around him to grab the reins.

”Hey, relax, I’m not going to let you fall off,” Levi said into Eren’s ear and put an arm around Eren’s waist to gently pull him closer. ”Lean into me and feel the horse’s movements and you will be fine.”

Eren really tried to listen to Levi and relax but it was not easy and when the horse started to move he found himself shifting around to be able to desperately grab onto Levi’s jacket. He could feel Levi chuckle silently and then one arm pressed him closer into the muscular chest. Eren did not dare look up at Levi’s face since they were barely inches apart now. He just lifted his right leg over so he had both on the same side to get more comfortable and then tried to relax again. In this position, he could grab Levi’s waist with both arms and it felt slightly more reassuring than sitting with his back against Levi.

Levi had been right, though. Once Eren started to relax and just move along with the horse it no longer felt like he was going to fall off at any second. And once he stopped worrying about that issue he could look around and actually enjoy the view around them.

Levi had not been kidding when he said that the estate was large, everywhere around them was green fields and dense woods and not a single house or any sign of civilization could be seen.

Soon they were riding on a small trail into an old forest and as the shadows of the trees fell upon them, Eren could hear Levi make displeased noises as he looked around. Parts of the forest looked like a giant version of the jackstraw game Eren and the others had been playing the day before. Some trees had cracked pretty high up, their crowns were hanging dangerously on other trees’ branches, and some uprooted trees were lying on the ground, blocking the small trail they were riding on.

”Tch, Erwin is not going to like this,” Levi muttered and looked around. ”We really need to get Oluo out here fast before more damage can be done to the standing trees.”

Levi turned the horse around and they rode out from the forest again, accompanied by the groaning sound of wood grinding against wood. Soon they were back on the field again where the midday sun shone brightly down on them.

”Hold on, Eren,” Levi said and then pressed Eren firmly against him again.

”Wai-” Eren did not manage to get more out before Levi urged the horse into a gallop and Eren’s stomach was left behind just outside that forest. Suddenly all his fears from earlier reappeared at full strength and he shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed onto Levi again. Eren pressed his face against Levi’s neck and hugged the other man tightly.

This was not fun at all, screw Levi and his ’just relax’-speech, right now it felt like if Eren were to relax he would definitely fall off the horse and probably die as well. He was not sure how long time had passed when he heard Levi speak.

”Eren. Oi, Eren, you can let go now,” Levi’s voice sounded amused.

Eren shook his head furiously and tightened his grip on Levi further. If he let go he would fall off and there was not a chance in hell he would do that.

”Eren, we are standing still.”

Wait, what?

Eren opened his eyes and looked around. Indeed, they were standing still. The horse was drinking water from a small lake surrounded by a small forest of sturdy trees. Some of the trees were almost hanging straight above the surface of the lake and plenty of large roots stretched out into the water, green moss covering some of the murky brown wood. An abundance of small yellow flowers was growing in the grass, almost shining in the bright sunlight, and a group of ducks was paddling around in the small lake searching for food.

”I was thinking we could stretch our legs for a moment here,” Levi said and looked down at Eren, who released Levi’s waist from the crushing grip.

Within the blink of an eye, Levi was on the ground and reached up his hands to help Eren down. Eren grabbed at them and tried to slide down as gracefully as Levi but his legs had fallen asleep and he more or less fell into Levi’s chest with a loud thud. Even though Levi caught him without any other incidents, Eren felt his cheeks grow uncomfortably warm and he hid his face against Levi’s jacket. Levi chuckled and patted Eren’s head fondly before taking a hold on Eren’s hand.

”Come on, let's stretch our legs while Uma drinks her fill and rests.”

Levi led Eren to a few boulders just by the water. Levi had a small bag with him and he picked up two green apples, then offered one of them to Eren. They sat down and both sat in silence for a few moments, simply watching the water in front of them while eating their apples.

”Eren,” Levi said softly. ”Tell me something about yourself.”

Eren instantly grew nervous and stared out in front of him. What could he tell? Should he tell anything? He watched as Levi threw the remnants of his apple to the enthusiastic ducks.

”I- uhm… What do you want to know?” Eren mumbled.

”How about something easy like how old you are,” Levi replied.

”16.”

”Oh,” Levi sounded a bit off and Eren looked at him. The older man was actually blushing and for some reason, his gaze was everywhere else but on Eren. ”I thought you were older,” Levi muttered.

”I’ll soon be 17,” Eren replied before he could stop himself.

”Really now?” Levi suddenly smirked teasingly at him. ”When?”

”Why do you wanna know?” Eren asked in suspicion.

”Why wouldn’t I want to know?” Levi asked innocently.

”Why must you always answer a question with another question?!” Eren exclaimed frustrated.

”Do you find it annoying?”

”Very!”

”Interesting.”

”What?!”

”Nothing.” Levi had a smug look on his face as he looked out over the water again. ”So when is your birthday?”

”In March,” Eren mumbled.

”And that would be now, so what date?”

”30th.”

”Hmm, so I have some time then,” Levi pondered out loud.

”Time for what?”

”You’ll see,” Levi replied with a smirk and got up from the boulder. He stretched some before turning to Eren. ”We better get going, it will take a couple of hours more to check the rest of the grounds before heading back.”

The following hours Eren spent clinging tightly to Levi as they rode fast through the fields. His mind was repeating the same thought over and over again; Levi would never ever get him on a horse again!

Once back at the mansion, Eren’s legs were shaking and he decided to sit down just outside the large building for a moment while Levi was taking the horse to the stables. He rejoiced at the feeling of the solid unmoving ground beneath him and as the grass was dry, he lied down completely and closed his eyes, just enjoying the golden sunbeams that lit up his world.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Later when the four of them gathered around the kitchen table for some dinner, Jean being at a friends house, Erwin and Levi talked about the damages done to the estate. Erwin was writing down everything on a piece of paper and he looked concerned.

”So tell me Eren, what did you think about the estate?” Hange asked.

”It was nice but I did not see that much really,” Eren muttered. ”Levi forced me to ride too fast.”

Hange started snickering and Eren stared at her in confusion. Did he say something strange or what just happened?

”Hange, get your thoughts out of the gutter!” Levi glared at her. ”Eren is only 16 and is most likely too innocent to understand your weirdness.”

Wait… did she mean ride like… ”Oh…” Eren started to blush furiously and hid his face behind his hands.

”Don't mind her,” Levi said softly and patted Eren’s arm.

”You never told me anything about you,” Eren muttered, desperate for a change in the conversation. ”You asked me but I never got to ask you.”

”So ask me now?”

”What… uhm, what do you do?”

”You mean for work?”

”Yeah.”

”Well, as I said before I have two jobs; I work as a freelance editor and…” Levi glared at the amused Hange. ”And I work part-time as a sheriff deputy.”

”Wait, you are a cop?!” Eren exclaimed in shock and Hange’s grin widened.

”He doesn’t look like one, does he?” She said smugly. ”Maybe it's because of the lack of uniform.”

”Hange,” Levi growled. ”Sheriff Pixis told me that the uniform was voluntary as long as I carry the badge. Besides, everyone in this small town knows who I am.”

Hange ignored him and turned to Eren instead. ”Levi does not wear the uniform-”, Hange starts giggling hysterically. ”- because he’s _too short for it_!”

”Well,” Erwin commented while still looking at the paper. ”Pixis offered to have them adjusted but Levi got a bit grumpy and when he finally got back to Pixis, the old man had already sent the uniforms back.”

”You could almost say it was-” Hange grinned widely.

”Hange!” Levi warned. ”Don’t you-”

”- _too little_ too late!”

Levi’s scowl did not deter Hange in the slightest. She just laughed and turned to Eren again.

”Oh, Eren! Do you know what my favorite food in the diner is?”

”Hange, for fuck sake!”

”A _short stack_ of pancakes!”

”I’m going to murder you,” Levi said dangerously.

”Promises, promises,” Hange snorted.

Eren felt a hand on his left shoulder and glanced up to see that Erwin was standing behind them, his other hand on Levi’s shoulder and a small smile on his face.

”Well, we got to enjoy the _smaller_ things in life,” Erwin declared fondly.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

It was almost midnight when Eren found himself in front of the bathroom mirror again. He slowly removed the bandana on his head and looked at the fluffy ears that popped up. Sometimes it started to hurt when he had the bandana on for such long lengths of time, but what choice did he have?

He stared at his reflection.

Eren needed to get away from this place soon. It would only be harder and harder to find the will to leave. Already his heart was screaming in agony at the bare thought of leaving.

Of leaving Levi…

His eyes grew misty and his breathing became uneven. This was crazy! He barely knew Levi or the others and he had only been here for a couple of days and yet…

Yet, he wanted to… stay…


	10. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* It's getting hot in here so take off all your clo-
> 
> Oh, ahem. Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> So... this is the chapter yeah? And it's uploaded a day early but as usual (I'm starting to feel) Sundays have been a bit busy for me. :)
> 
> I did rewrite a lot of it and it's only from Eren's perspective but I think it turned out okay so... 
> 
> Enjoy!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren woke up with a jolt. He could feel his heat coming, the scent around him turning sweeter for every second. It was too early, Eren should not start his heat for another week. He flew up from his bed and rummaged around in his backpack until he found the bottle with suppressants.

But when Eren was to shake a pill out he noticed that they would not move from the bottom of the bottle and he looked closer. They had gotten stuck together and when he turned the bottle upside down he noticed a tiny crack in the bottom. No, this could not be happening to him right now! His heat was starting and he had no suppressants that were okay. Eren was not sure if he dared eat pills that had been contaminated with water hardly a week ago.

What was the hell was he supposed to do now?

It was still late evening and Eren was trying to figure out what he was going to do. He could run away, hide somewhere in one of the forests on the estate but it would probably not be safe. He could lock himself inside the room, make sure he had enough water to keep himself hydrated for the three days and hope no one would break down the door in worry. Or he could tell Levi… No, no that was out of the question. Hide in the room it was then.

Eren snuck out from the bedroom and quietly made his way down to the kitchen. He was lucky that no one was up and about but then again, people were working the next day and Eren should have been working as well but Christa would understand if Eren got sick, right?

He gathered some supplies; water bottles, fruits, and some of Jean’s precious granola bars. Eren then saw a notebook lying on the table and he thought that he maybe should write something down to Levi, that he had gotten a cold and did not want them to get infected or something. Eren quickly scribbled down a message and left the kitchen.

As he moved towards the staircase again he remembered that there was a closet with tools in the house, maybe he could find something inside to help him keep people out – and to keep himself in.

Eren opened the door, wincing when it let out a loud squeaking noise, and stilled while listening intently for any signs of someone waking up. When a few moments had passed by and nothing had happened, Eren let out a deep breath and started checking the closet. A lot of the tools Eren had no idea how to use and he quickly ignored them but a bit higher up on a shelf was a rope and that he could use.

Once back in his room, Eren locked the door, removed the key, and looked around. With a little stubbornness, he could probably move the large wardrobe in front of the door and he swiftly got to work. He had no idea how long it would take before he was overcome by the heat and he needed to fix everything before then.

With the wardrobe now blocking the door, Eren looked at the key lying on the bed. He should put it in a place where he could not easily reach it… Eren looked around in desperation until he glanced up. Bingo! The ceiling fan. It would be hard as all hell getting up there, he could not reach it even if he stood on the mattress and hopefully, he would be to out of it to even think about climbing up to the top of the canopy bed. With a few tries, Eren managed to throw the key up on one of the blades and smiled happily.

Now to the last step; get all his supplies on the bed and tie himself to said bed with the rope. Eren used his knife to cut the rope to adequate pieces and started with tying his feet to each of the bedposts. Then he continued with his hands and he used longer pieces of rope so he would be able to eat and drink since the last thing he wanted was to get sick.

Eren tugged on his restraints and sighed, they should be able to hold him. Now all he had to do was to wait.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren woke up with a groan. His entire body felt like he had been hit by a train or something. Blinking rapidly at the bright light from the window he pulled the blanket over his head to escape the sunlight.

Wait, his hands were supposed to be tied to…

Suddenly wide awake, Eren sat up and looked around. He was in Levi’s room, in Levi’s bed, under a soft blanket. A gentle snore alerted him to the presence of another being in the bed.

Levi.

What had happened?

He remembered waking up and smelling the heat and then locking himself in the bedroom and tying himself to the bed and then…

Eren frowned in confusion. Why was it so hard to remember?

Removing the cover he scooted to the edge of the bed. With a small gasp, he noticed that he was wearing only a pair of boxers and he had been wearing a full pajama set when he fell asleep in his bedroom.

Wait…

Something was not right here…

If he could see his boxers then…

With wide eyes and anxiety quickly building up, Eren shakily moved his hands to his head and could not suppress a distressed whine when he felt his furry ears. When Levi began to move in the bed Eren panicked and in one swift move, Eren stole the cover from the bed and hunched down on the floor next to the bed, out of sight from the confused man. Hiding beneath the large blanket, Eren deep down knew he was acting childish but he tried not to think about it. He was safe under the cover. Ignorance is bliss and all that.

”Eren?” Levi mumbled from the other side of the bed.

_”Eren?”_

With a jolt, Eren suddenly started to remember. Apparently, a horny Eren was a determined Eren who chewed through the ropes, moved the heavy furniture, climbed to get the key, unlocked the door, and then proceeded straight to Levi’s room to molest the man in his sleep.

_The room was dark as Eren silently stalked towards the sleeping form on the bed. Levi smelled so good, it was downright sinful and Eren sighed happily. He was perfect and now Eren would show Levi just how grateful Eren was about that._

_He climbed up on the bed and crawled over to where Levi was sleeping, his chiseled chest nearly glowing in the pale moonlight. Eren almost started drooling as he sat down on top of the man’s groin and slowly started moving his hips. Eren’s face split in a predatory smile when he felt how Levi grew harder beneath him and he could hear the soft sounds made by the beautiful man in his sleep._

_It felt so good, why had he not done this before?_

_With a low groan, Levi suddenly woke up and Eren just waited for the man to help him, to take care of him. When Levi was just lying there and stared at him, Eren decided that Levi maybe needed some incitement._

_”Levi… You smell so good…” Eren mewled out and nuzzled his face against Levi’s neck._

_”Uhm, thank you?” The man replied and it was not really what Eren had wanted. So Eren decided to turn things up a notch, the neck he was nuzzling smelled so good and he wondered if it tasted just as nice._

_But when Eren gave the skin a lick, Levi pushed him off and tried to get out of the bed. That was something that Eren could not allow and so he hurriedly sat down in Levi’s lap and tried to get inside those infuriating pants he had on._

_”Eren,” Levi warned._

_”I need you, Levi…” Eren moaned and moved his hips suggestively._

_”Shit!”_

_Eren started to roll his hips and reached forward to that wonderful neck again. He could feel Levi move a little, but as long as he did not push away Eren again that was okay._

_”Come on, come on!” Levi practically whined and Eren noticed the phone in the older man’s hand. A quiet voice answered on the other side._

_”Shut your cakehole! There is something wrong with Eren, you better come up here right now!” Levi growled into the phone. Eren did not like that Levi was not paying attention and he started sucking hard on the neck he had been licking._

_Hands were touching Eren’s sides gently and he moaned. The fingers, no matter how light, was sending sweet sensations throughout his body. Suddenly the world shifted and Eren was bouncing a couple of times on the bed. Levi was suddenly standing too far away, panting hard, and staring at him._

_”16, 16, 16, 16…” The older man was chanting to himself._

_Eren crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up, smiling and looking at Levi under hooded eyes._

_”Eren, stop right there!”_

_”You don’t want me…” Eren started to sniffle. ”You don’t like me…” His heart was breaking, Levi had rejected him when he needed him the most. He could feel his eyes tearing up and he looked down at the floor._

_”Eren, of course I like you and I want you. But not like this! I want you to want me without whatever is happening right now,” Levi said softly._

_”Really? You really want me?” Eren looked up in hope._

_”Yeah, I really want you,” Levi responded with a tiny smile._

_Eren rose up from the bed, his face beaming in joy, and he walked towards Levi who suddenly started backing away and holding his hands out defensively. Not that Eren cared, all he wanted was to be close to him again._

_”Eren, no. Go sit on the bed!”_

_’Not without you’ Eren wanted to say. This was tougher than he thought it would be. In his mind they were already on the bed, tumbling around while experiencing the greatest pleasures. He wanted that to become a reality - so he continued to advance._

_”Eren stop.”_

_What would he need to do? How could he make Levi understand? Then it came to him, of course, he was still dressed from top to toe and that was not a way to seduce someone. Eren quickly removed his shirt and pants and almost tore off his bandana in his hurry._

_”Eren…” Levi’s voice sounded out of breath and Eren watched him with a lazy smile slowly creeping upon his lips. Levi was staring dumbfounded at him and that was something Eren could work with. Almost as an afterthought, Eren slipped out from his boxers as well._

_”Oops,” he exclaimed with a giggle._

_There! Now they could start the fun!_

_Levi cursed loudly and looked away. Well, Eren would not have that so he walked up to Levi and tried to get him out of those shitty pants. Eren whined when Levi grabbed his hands and held firm. How were they supposed to enjoy themselves with that much fabric in the way?!_

_A knock was heard and Levi pulled away from the clinging Eren and walked swiftly to the door. He opened it forcefully and let in a grinning Hange._

_”Hey! How’s it going?”_

_”How the fuck do you think it’s going?!” Levi growled at her._

_Eren snuck up behind Levi and snaked his arms around that magnificent chest. Eren sighed contently and nuzzled his face against the back of Levi’s neck. This was truly heaven and he could not help but start purring loudly._

_”LEVI!” Hange squealed. ”He is- he is- he is a Neko!”_

_”Tell me something I don’t know!” Levi replied with frustration._

_”Awww Levi, he purrs! He is so cuuuuuuuuute!” Hange squealed again._

_”For fuck sake, Hange, focus for a moment! What is happening? Why is he acting like this?”_

_”Well, my best guess is that he is in a heat…”_

_Levi was being distracted again and Eren tried dragging the other man to the bed but he could not get him to move at all._

_”Oh, look at that tail!”_

_”Hange!”_

_”Yes, yes, well Nekos go into heat and seeing how he all but rapes you, that is most likely exactly what is happening here.”_

_”How do we stop it?”_

_”No, no stopping!” Eren whined and pulled harder. Get to the fucking bed already, he was dying here! His entire body was throbbing with need. With no more patience left, Eren moved in front of Levi and tried to kiss him. But Levi was too fast and he managed to trap Eren in a tight hug which made Eren unable to get anywhere, neither physically nor in the seduction._

_”I think there is something I can give him that makes him sleep through the heat.”_

_”Well, shitty glasses, what are you waiting for? Go get it!”_

_”I’m going, I’m going!”_

_Eren tried his best to move and he whined loudly when he found that he could not. So he did the only thing he could – licking that gorgeous neck again._

_”Eren, behave!” Levi rumbled._

_”Or what?” Eren challenged._

_”Hoh, if you had not been in heat and acted bratty like this… This would have gone in a completely different direction right now.”_

_”Show me!”_

_”No.”_

_”Shooow meeee,” Eren whined and tugged on Levi’s pants but the way his arms were trapped made it impossible to do anything fun._

_Footsteps were heard and then Hange came into view, putting down a tray with things on the bed._

_”Alright, so we need to get these pills in him and I brought some food and water as well, I think he’ll need it,” Hange said and smiled brightly. ”Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”_

_”The hell you will!” Levi growled. ”You are going to stay right here and help me with this!”_

_Then Levi, seemingly reluctantly, let go of Eren. "_ _Let’s eat okay?” he mumbled and then tried to get past Eren, only for Eren to climb up on the older man, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and his legs around Levi's waist. Eren nuzzled his face against Levi’s cheek and purred in contentment. Everything was right in the world and Eren did not even care if Levi had some issues with walking to the bed with him clinging like a monkey._

_Hange’s cackling echoed in the bedroom._

A deep chuckle was heard and then someone gently tapped on his covered head.

”Hello in there,” Levi’s teasing voice was heard. ”Eren, are you okay?”

”It’s embarrassing!” Eren whined out.

Another chuckle was heard. There was a sound of movement in the bed and then Eren felt arms hugging him.

”It’s okay, Eren,” Levi mumbled against the piece of the blanket covering Eren’s head. ”You could not help it. I’m just too hard to resist with my good looks and charm.”

At that Eren could not help but huff indignantly. Who did the smug fucker think he was?

”Come now Eren, won’t you show your pretty face? Please?”

Eren made no move to get rid of the blanket over him but did not stop Levi either when he started to gently pull at the blanket. A few seconds later Eren was yet again blinking at the bright sunlight.

”There you are,” Levi said softly before lifting Eren back in the bed. Eren was sat down close to the older man with the blanket snuggled closely around him.

”You did not take advantage of me, even if you could have done so,” Eren murmured and glanced at Levi.

”I would never do that. I want you to want me when your mind isn’t clouded,” Levi replied and smiled gently.

”You are different,” Eren concluded silently.

”Good different I hope,” Levi inquired and cocked an eyebrow.

”I guess, it’s not bad anyway.”

Levi simply hummed and then let out a frustrated sigh as his cell phone started ringing. Eren sat and fiddled with the blanket nervously as he listened in on the conversation.

”Hange, I told you to-”

”Yeah, we will come down for breakfast but-”

”Well that’s Eren’s choice don’t you think?”

”Fine.”

Levi sighed again and rubbed his face tiredly with his hands.

”Hange and Erwin want us to come down and eat breakfast with them,” he said and looked intently at Eren.

”They know, don’t they?” Eren asked and looked down at his hands.

”Well, Hange knows and I guess she told Erwin. We all live together after all,” Levi replied.

An uneasy feeling settled in Eren’s stomach. They knew about his secret now and he was unsure what would happen next. He really should go, should he not? Escape while there still was a chance? But then again, Levi was so different and the thought of leaving caused the same pain as it always did. No, maybe he could give them a chance. They had been so kind to him…

Suddenly an embarrassingly loud sound came from Eren’s stomach, complaining about not being fed. Eren’s cheeks turned slightly red and he hid his face in the blanket. A hearty chuckle came from Levi and Eren slowly lowered the blanket again.

”So breakfast, huh?” Levi winked at him and got up from the bed in search of clothes.

Eren quickly did the same, picking up a soft flannel shirt and a pair of khaki pants from the pile lying on the bedside table. As he started to bind his tail around his waist he was interrupted by Levi.

”You don’t need to do that,” Levi said with a small smile. ”You don’t need to hide who you are here.”

Eren gnawed his bottom lip in hesitation.

”Trust me,” Levi smiled and offered his hand.

Eren slowly released his tail again. He took a hesitant step towards Levi, grabbed the hand and left the room without his bandana and with his tail swinging slowly behind him.

As they entered the kitchen, Eren noticed that Erwin and Hange were waiting for them. No one else was there and Eren quietly sighed in relief. Eren looked at the pair sitting at the table. Hange grinned widely at him and Erwin’s smile was warm.

Levi led Eren to the table and they sat down next to each other, as always. Hange was practically vibrating in her seat and Levi let out a deep sigh.

”What the fuck is it, Hange?”

”I have so many questions!” Hange exclaimed and Eren ears flicked nervously as Hange stared unabashedly at them. ”Like how are you even here?! I mean, for a couple of decades people have believed Nekos to be extinct! So how? And are there more of you?!”

”I- uhm, I-”

”Eren, you don’t need to answer her if you don’t feel comfortable with it,” Levi said and glanced at the other two. ”Right?”

”Levi,” Erwin started.

”Erwin,” Levi replied with a frown.

”We could use some answers if only to help us protect Eren,” Erwin said and Eren could tell from the tone that his decision was final.

As three pair of eyes turned to him, Eren fiddled with his hands below the table. What should he tell them? The entire truth? A part of it? Suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and he looked up at Levi who gave him an understanding smile and a small nod. Levi would be okay with whatever Eren chose to say.

So Eren told them about the men killing his parents, about them hunting after him and how he was trapped in the Underground for months before getting a chance to escape. Once he was done he glanced around at their faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking.

”Eren,” Erwin said with a gentle voice. ”First of all, I want you to know that your secret is safe with us and that we would never do anything to put you in danger.”

Eren nodded, his eyes misty with unshed tears. He could feel the warm hand still holding his own and he glanced to his right to see Levi smile fondly at him.

”Secondly, I know that you have been sleeping on that rooftop for far too long and I think we can all agree on that it won't work. So if you want to stay here with us you are more than welcome to.”

Eren frowned as he stared down at the table. Staying… It was all he wanted and all he feared at the same time. Erwin, Hange, and Levi, and even Jean, they were all good guys from what Eren had seen so far and he did not want to put them in any form of danger. The men that had been chasing after him were dangerous, they had no issues with killing people to get what they wanted and if these smiling faces in front of him were killed because of him...

If _Levi_ was killed because of him…

Eren would never forgive himself if that happened. Perhaps Eren needed more time to figure things out.

”May I think about it?” Eren asked timidly.

”Of course Eren, take all the time you need,” Erwin said with an understanding smile.

While Levi poured some tea for the both of them, Erwin forwarded a large plate filled with sandwiches to Eren. ”I think you could need something to eat right about now,” Erwin smiled.

”Yeah, thank you,” Eren gave a small smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren in heat is clingy as all hell and is apparently whiny when he doesn't get his way. *cough* Kinda like myself... *cough*
> 
> Anyway, next week's chapter is named ''The Choice''... Mhmm... 
> 
> Until then,
> 
> /Veronica


	11. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies.
> 
> Thank you so much for your nice comments and for the kudos! I always get so happy whenever I read them.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I did not want to force anything else in there. Instead, I will spend some hours of my upcoming 13-hour train ride (x2) trying to write the next chapter :P  
> Yep, going to go on the choo-choo-train from the southern part of Sweden to the northern part where I have never been! The things you do for an education... 
> 
> Right... back to the topic. The chapter is shorter and honestly, nothing much is happening... But just unclench your buttcheeks and relax for a while because this peacefulness is not going to last for long... Mwahahahahahahahah! *cough cough*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> //Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren had not been sleeping well that night. Not only did he have a nightmare again, but his head was filled with thoughts and doubts about staying or leaving and he just could not seem to make up his mind about it. Every time he seemed to come to a conclusion, a different thought sped through his mind like a hurricane, shattering all the resolve he had gathered.

It was such a distressing thought really; how someone could grow so close, so fast. The worst part was that Eren _wanted_ to throw himself into Levi’s embrace and stay there and the bare thought made him both giddy and terrified at the same time.

Then there was the fact that Levi had not touched him during the heat and how that had earned a lot of Eren’s respect. He remembered what he had read about Neko’s heats in his father’s journal and how it was supposed to be very hard if not impossible for someone to withstand a Neko in heat and yet Levi had managed just that, which meant that Levi had an incredible strength of will.

But then there were the men hunting him to consider. They would not just give up because Eren wanted a life here, would they?

A sudden knock on the door startled Eren from his train of thoughts.

”Eren?” Levi’s voice was heard. ”Breakfast is ready, you better hurry if we are going to make it on time.”

Right, he was going to work today. ”I’ll be right there!” Eren shouted and jumped out of bed. He gathered some clothes, opened the door and headed towards the bathroom.

Eren took a quick shower and dried himself with a large towel. He loved these towels, so soft and fluffy. As he stared at the towel in his hands, he started thinking about how he probably would not get to use towels like these if he left.

If he left Shiganshina everything would be uncertain. He could not be sure where he would sleep, what he would eat or even if he got to eat at all. The memory of that night in Mitras before he was taken in by Nile Dok flashed before his eyes. How cold it had been. How complete and utterly alone he had been. No one would have cared if he had dropped dead in the streets, not at first anyway. Even though the Underground had been hell, it would most likely have been far worse to be found by some of the customers in a dark alley.

Here, on the other hand, Eren had Levi and the others. He just needed to stay. He wanted to stay. Or rather; he wanted to stay with _Levi_ and for reasons that he could not fully comprehend yet. Eren just knew that it felt so amazing to be close to Levi, to inhale his scent, to listen to his voice. Hell, even during that awful ride Eren had not been completely displeased. In fact, being held by Levi was… nice.

So maybe the decision was as easy as that?

Maybe he should not overthink everything and just live in the moment?

In the future, if he noticed that the men were snooping around in Shiganshina for him, he could decide to leave and make sure that the small group of people he had grown closer to these past few days would remain safe.

Best case scenario; they would never find him at all – and he could stay with Levi and that sounded like something Eren could get behind.

Happy with his choice, Eren quickly got dressed and put on the bandana as usual. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were practically sparkling and he had a small but brilliant smile on his lips. Huh, interesting.

Eren sprinted through the corridor and down the stairs. He practically slid into the kitchen and made Levi chuckle. The older man had made them omelet with toast and orange juice. Eren quickly sat down and started digging in.

”You seem different,” Levi said slowly while looking intently on Eren’s face. ”Happy…”

Eren blushed and nodded slightly. ”Yeah… I- uhm... I’m happy to go back to work,” he mumbled while picking at his omelet. It was almost true. After all, he really did look forward to going back and earning money of his own.

”Oh,” Levi seemed almost disappointed. ”Well, it’s good to have something to do I guess.”

They sat in silence as they ate the food Levi had made for them. Eren glanced at Levi every now and then. Maybe he should just tell him?

”Hange told me that she is going to try to replicate your uhm… heat suppressant? She’s hopeful it will be ready before your next heat,” Levi commented and then took a sip of his tea.

”Oh, that’s… uhm, good…” Eren said and blushed at the mention of his heat. He would never be able to forget how he had behaved. Never once had his mom warned him about how the heat made Nekos _do things like that._

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

After breakfast, Eren followed Levi out to the parked cars just outside the building. He was not really surprised when Levi’s car happened to be a very shiny black Mercedes with silver details. There was only room for two people inside and everything in the car breathed luxury and high class, from the leather seats over to the digital display showing all sorts of information about the car.

Eren felt a sudden longing to own a car himself. To learn how to drive and to be able to go places on his own without the need for others. He could not help but sigh, making Levi glance at him as the older man was driving on the country road.

”Is there something wrong, Eren?”

”Oh,” Eren ducked his head in embarrassment. ”No, I just… I want something like this one day. Be able to, you know, drive a car.”

”We can fix that if you want,” Levi mused.

”Really?” Eren could not help but become excited.

Levi chuckled. ”Really,” he assured Eren. ”But not today, we need time and a better car for that. Maybe we could borrow Hange’s old car.”

Eren was smiling widely at the thought. He would learn how to drive!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Levi decided to park the car just a hundred feet or so from the restaurant. It was not the parking lot he usually used but it was right between their working places Levi explained while gathering his things. As they exited the car Eren let out a deep breath. Here it goes.

Eren closed the car door and glanced at Levi. ”I- uhm… I just wanted to tell you that I’ve decided to stay with you guys and… yeah…” Eren made a run for it but Levi was quicker and before Eren had reached the door to the restaurant he found himself in a tight hug from behind.

”I’m glad,” Levi whispered and then gave Eren a quick kiss on his cheek. A moment later Levi was gone and Eren stood still, breathing rapidly while feeling his face heating up. His hand slowly reaching the spot on his cheek and he started smiling stupidly. When Eren entered the restaurant the smile had turned into a full-out grin and he was forced to hide his fangs behind his left hand.

”Eren!” Christa stormed up to him and gave him a quick hug. ”I’m so glad that you are feeling better! Those stomach bugs can be really nasty!”

”Stomach bug…” Eren breathed out, confused for a second before remembering that Jean had covered for him and telling Christa that he was sick. But could the horse-faced bastard not have chosen a slightly more pleasant sickness like a common cold or something?!

Eren started refilling paper napkins and sugar while plotting his revenge against Jean.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Lunch-time soon approached and Eren worked harder than ever before. It felt nice just losing himself in the work and therefore he did not notice the person creeping up behind him while he was cleaning a table until it was too late. Eren was caught in a hug and lifted up from the ground. The high-pitched squeal that was heard from behind gave away the identity of said person.

”Hange,” he managed to get out between the shaking. ”Please put me down.”

She did so and he turned around to face her. Hange grinned widely at him. ”I heard the good news Eren and I just had to get here before grumpy did.” She leaned down conspiratory and whispered: ”We have so much to talk about. I have so many stories and secrets!”

”Hange! What the fuck are you doing?!” Levi’s voice echoed in the restaurant and Eren was happy that it was empty from customers. Well, except for Hange, Levi, and Erwin of course.

”Just talking to my new _best friend_ ,” Hange said giddily and pulled Eren in for a one-armed hug.

”Not happening,” Levi growled. ”Your shitty weirdness might be contagious.”

Erwin walked up to Eren and leaned down to give Eren a hug. He felt like he almost disappeared in the giant’s embrace. ”Welcome to our family, Eren,” Erwin said and smiled warmly as he pulled back from the hug.

Uninvited tears started to shimmer in Eren’s eyes. ”Thank you,” he mumbled and started to blink rapidly. There was no way he was going to cry over something like this and absolutely not in front of people!

”So what can I get you guys?” he asked and if someone heard a quiet sniffle they did not mention it.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The rest of the day passed by very quickly. Christa found out about Eren officially moving in with Levi and the others and she was ecstatic, to say the least. She was chatting away joyfully about the big parties that were sometimes held at Erwin’s estate when Eren noticed Levi coming inside the restaurant and Christa’s voice disappeared and became simple background noise.

Now when Eren was no longer fighting against every instinct in his body, he could not stop noticing every single little thing about Levi. How he often looked completely uninterested or even cold - unless he was looking at Eren of course, because then it was like those icy orbs thawed and made way for the warmer dark-blue sea. Those furrowed brows that almost had a permanent place on his face eased and his lips softened into something that almost was a smile.

”Hey, Eren.”

Levi’s smooth voice sent shivers through Eren and he responded with a small breathless ”Hi.” The small smirk that played on Levi’s lips told him that the other man knew exactly what he was doing to Eren and from the way Levi was looking at him, he was not feeling even a bit remorseful about it.

”Are you ready to go home?”

Home…

Such a simple word really and yet the meaning of the word is so much more profound; a place where one lives permanently and often as a member of a family.

”Yes,” Eren replied and felt a warmth blossoming in his chest. Maybe it would be a good choice to stay after all.


	12. Just Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> So I am a few hours late, but hey! It's still Sunday somewhere in the world right?  
> Anyway, here is the new chapter and I apologize if there are any typos or stuff. I wrote half of it this evening after studying and my brain might have been a bit... dead...
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> /Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The days suddenly moved swiftly for Eren.

A routine was created; Levi made breakfast and Erwin and Hange would join them, filling the air with stories and laughter. Then they said goodbye to each other and took off to their respective working places and at the end of the day Levi would pick him up from the restaurant and they would go _home_.

Eren cherished every moment of it all.

Sunday was rapidly approaching and Eren could not wait. Levi was going to teach him how to drive! Hange had been kind enough to lend Eren her ’old’ Volkswagen Beetle to drive in. It was bright yellow and it was possibly the cutest car Eren had ever seen. He was just a bit nervous that he would somehow wreck the car but both Hange and Levi had assured him that it would not happen and even if it did, they had someone who could repair the car.

Once the day was upon them, Eren had been awakened by Levi very early in the morning. He had then dragged himself to the bathroom and then, once he remembered what was going to happen, he ran downstairs to the kitchen with a large smile on his face. Levi was, of course, preparing breakfast.

”Can I help with something?” Eren wondered giddily.

Levi looked over his shoulder at him. ”Sure, you can make us some orange juice.”

Eren walked confidently to the juicer on the countertop. He took an orange in the wooden bowl next to it and glanced curiously at where he was supposed to put the orange. The juicer suddenly looked very imposing with all the buttons and Eren moved to put the orange back in the bowl. It was probably better to let Levi handle things.

Eren never got to put the orange back, Levi was suddenly standing behind him and held Eren’s arm in his hand. The man did not say anything as he used Eren’s hands to open up the hatch on the juicer and put the orange in.

While Levi showed Eren how to make juice, Eren could not really focus on anything else but the man who was standing very, very close behind him. The breath next to Eren’s ear, the hard chest that pushed against Eren’s back, and further down he could feel the… Nope, not going there!

”Eren? Did you get that?” Levi’s voice sounded amused.

”Uhm, maybe you could… show me one more time?” Eren mumbled and looked at the remaining oranges in the bowl.

Levi chuckled and then pressed a quick kiss at Eren’s cheek. ”Of course. Tomorrow then, because now we are going to eat and then we are going for a drive.”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Eren was feeling overwhelmed. No, that might not even cover it. He had thought that he would get inside the yellow car, turn on the engine and then start driving. He had not imagined that there were so many other things to learn first. Levi made him walk around the car to make sure that all the lights were working, they looked beneath the hood, and talked about safety.

Eren was happy that Levi wanted to teach him properly, he really was, but he was also a bit impatient – he wanted to know what it was like to feel free! So when Levi started yet again to talk about safety, Eren put on his best sad face and started sighing longingly. Levi’s eyes narrowed but he allowed Eren to finally get inside the car and before Levi could say anything more about safety, Eren put on his seatbelt with a smug smile.

Eren started the car and he was happy enough to actually listen closely to Levi’s explanation of the different symbols and warning lights on the dashboard. With some guidance, Eren put the shift stick on drive and then slowly, oh so slowly, lifted his foot up from the brake pedal. The car gently started moving forward and Eren grabbed the steering wheel tighter.

”Eren, relax,” Levi said softly.

”Okay,” Eren breathed out. ”Okay.”

It was terrifying. Eren felt like he could lose control at any moment but Levi sat relaxed next to him and told him where to drive, so maybe he was not doing as badly as he thought.

When Levi wanted him to drive up on the road leading to town Eren shook his head furiously. There was no way he was ready to drive on an actual road yet. And still, Levi just chuckled and said that the road most likely would be empty since it led to only Erwin’s estate. Eren still refused but then Levi said the magical words that made Eren’s heart start beating just a little faster.

”Trust me.”

And so, Eren found himself driving along a small country road towards Shiganshina at a speed that a snail could probably match. Levi did not seem to mind though and Eren was happy for the smaller blessings in life because the fields surrounding the road had high crops growing on them, making it very difficult to see if something was there or not.

They were on their way back towards the estate when everything went straight to shit. Levi had somehow managed to persuade Eren to drive just a tad faster and Eren was staring straight in front of the car when a red-brown shape suddenly rushed up from the crops on the left. He stomped down on the brakes with both feet but it was not fast enough and he heard more than felt the car hit whatever it was that was in front of it.

”Eren, stay in the car!” Levi ordered and got out.

Eren sat still, his hands clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He stared at Levi who now was in front of the car. Stared as the man crouched down next to whatever it was that Eren had hit with the car. But what made him feel cold was the voice that suddenly echoed in the air.

”Wow! Big bro, what a bang!”

Eren stretched up to see over the hood and saw a girl with red hair, a very naked girl with red hair. Levi took off his jacket and covered some of her body up. Suddenly two pair of green eyes met each other’s gaze.

”Oh! Is that Eren?!” the girl exclaimed cheerfully.

”Izzy, calm down! I think you hit your head,” Levi said and sighed.

Eren was breathing hard. He had hit _something_ with the car but he was sure it had most definitely not been a naked girl. What made matters worse was that Levi acted like it was nothing special. Eren’s mind started replaying the incident over and over again. The more he thought about it, the more he was certain that it was a doglike creature he had hit.

”Eren,” Levi’s voice was cautious. ”Are you okay?”

Eren looked up at Levi’s concerned face and blinked owlishly. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to act like it was all fine but… in all honesty, he was far from alright. Not only had he hurt someone with the car but that someone was not an animal – which would have been bad enough – but a girl who Levi apparently knew well. He had never hurt anyone before and now he had hurt Levi’s friend! Levi’s friend who was a… dog-girl?!

”Eren?”

What was he going to do now?

”Eren.” Suddenly he found himself wrapped in a warm embrace. Levi’s scent surrounded him and he could hear Levi’s heartbeat. Thump-thump, thump- thump. Eren focused on the sound, letting everything else fade away for a while.

”Is he okay?” an unfamiliar male voice asked.

”I think he is in shock or something,” Levi responded, his chest rumbled as he spoke. ”Farlan, you drive. Izzy, go shotgun. I and Eren will take the backseat.”

The ride back to the mansion was quiet. Eren spent the time just leaning against Levi and with the older man’s arm over his shoulder, holding him close. It did not seem like Levi or the other two were angry at him.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Once back at the mansion, Levi had a go at not only the girl and the man, Izzy and Farlan, but also at Hange.

”A little heads-up about them showing up would have been nice, Hange!” Levi growled while giving the woman his death glare. ”You knew I was taking Eren out for a drive!”

”Oops.”

”Don’t you ’oops’ me, Foureyes!” Levi turned to Izzy and Farlan, who sat up straighter when those silvery blue eyes found them. ”And you two!” Izzy cringed at the tone and Farlan looked away. ”Who told you it was a good idea to shift and run in the middle of the day without telling anyone?!”

”We weren’t hurting anyone,” Izzy mumbled and pouted.

”You could have!”

As Levi continued his scolding, Hange sat down carelessly next to Eren in the couch. She looked at his concerned face and smiled. ”Eren, munchkin, don’t you worry about Izzy. She’s had worse. She is a wild one and somehow always end up in trouble.”

”Are you talking about yourself?” Levi wondered as he walked closer to them, apparently finished with the scolding.

”Izzy.”

”Basically the same kind of trouble then.” Levi shrugged dismissively.

”Hey!”

Levi ignored Hange and turned to Eren instead. ”Do you want to help make dinner, Eren?”

”Okay,” Eren said and followed silently into the kitchen and before Eren could do anything he found himself in a tight hug.

”I’m sorry that your first drive ended like that, Eren,” Levi said softly. ”Trust me, if I had known that they were out there I would not have…” Levi sighed deeply. ”Are you sure you are okay, Eren?”

”I… don’t know,” Eren admitted slowly. ”What is she? She was not a girl when I hit her with the car… I thought I hit an animal, so how?”

”Shit, this is not how I had imagined telling you about all of this,” Levi muttered and scratched his neck while staring down at the floor – which was strange for Levi. He glanced at Eren and then motioned for them to sit down on the kitchen chairs.

”So…” Levi seemed very nervous. ”We are a pack of shapeshifters.”

”What?” Eren did not really follow.

”Izzy, Farlan, Jean, Erwin, Hange, and me. We are shapeshifters, we can change form from a human to a wolf.”

”Right…” Eren had never heard about shapeshifters before and it sounded strange to him how someone can change form like that. And he was a bit jealous because if he could change forms between cat and human that would have helped him and his family from being discovered. Instead, he was stuck somewhere in between.

Eren was not sure how to feel about the knowledge that Levi and the others were shapeshifters. Somehow he felt cheated that Levi had not told him such important information on his own without being forced. But then again, Eren had not exactly told them about being a Neko either and he was not sure he would have done so for quite some time if not that heat had happened.

Now, however, he could understand why they so readily promised to keep his secret and to keep him safe. They were the same after all. Well, kind of anyway. They knew how it was to be different. They knew how it felt to be forced to hide from everybody else. And maybe most importantly; they were not human.

Suddenly Eren felt closer than ever to Levi and the others.

”Okay,” Eren said with a small smile and Levi looked confused. Eren leaned closer to Levi and whispered. ”Can I see you in your wolf form?”

”Do you want to see me in my wolf form?” Levi asked and tilted his head.

”Yes,” Eren said softly and earned a relieved smile from Levi.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Despite their more than unorthodox meeting Eren and Izzy quickly became close friends. Of course, that might all be Izzy’s doing since she would not leave Eren alone. She always wanted to talk, ask about something, or simply show Eren all the secret little nooks and croons the old mansion had to offer.

She laughed with Eren when he told her about the circumstances when Levi had discovered that Eren was a Neko. She got angry on his behalf when he told her about the Underground and she cried when he told her about his parents.

In return, she told Eren about being a shapeshifter, how it worked, and if they went crazy during the full moon. Hint, they did not, they simply turned into wolves but were still themselves on the inside. She told him that you can be born a shapeshifter if the parents are shapeshifters or you can be turned by a bite. Jean was one of the ones who got turned by a bite and according to Izzy, Jean’s story was not a happy one.

Jean had been camping with his friends during a full moon, happily ignorant of what could be lurking deep in the woods. In the middle of the night, they were attacked and Jean’s friends were ripped apart by an insane shapeshifter. Erwin and Levi had brought the shapeshifter down but not before Jean was bitten.

That night Erwin had brought Jean to the mansion and decided to help him both through the trauma and the transition from human to shapeshifter. Jean still has his mother who is living in the town and he visits her on occasion but he spends most of his time with the pack. According to Izzy, Jean has really flourished under Erwin’s wings and was no longer the empty shell he had been after the attack.

And now Eren was under those protective wings as well, with a whole group of people that actually seemed to care for him and Eren wanted nothing more than to stay here forever.


	13. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, my lovelies!
> 
> I have to be honest with you. There might be occasions in the future where I can't get a chapter up every week. The new course that started just 2 weeks ago is crazy! Politics, economics, and management... what else is there to say... :D
> 
> Anyway, just wanted to warn you in advance!  
> I have, however, two chapters that are almost done, they need some editing and stuff but yeah... :D
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

This day was already turning out to be one of the best in Eren’s life so far.

It all started bright and early with Eren’s new _family_ waking him up to song and a cupcake with a single candle. Levi and Izzy sat down next to him on the bed while the others spread out on the remaining spots on the bed.

On Eren’s lap were a whole bunch of presents in different colors and shapes and he could not wait to open them all. A little voice whispered that it was not fair that he got so much when he had offered nothing in return, but he soon silenced it – he was going to return the favor once he found out the others’ birthdays.

Eren started with Levi’s gift that turned out to be a cellphone and he hugged the older man tightly. Now he could always call or text the people he cared for. From Erwin, he got a laptop and no matter how much Eren claimed that it was too expensive, Erwin just smiled and said that Eren would need it.

Izzy had gifted him a card that promised him that she was going to design clothes for him since she was a fashion designer. Farlan’s gift, however, confused him a bit. It was a document about the naming of a plant, a new rose to be exact, and the name would be… Eren gasped. It was not real, it could not be real. He looked up at Farlan who sat with a small smile on his face.

”You can’t be…” Eren whispered. ”Is this real?”

”It is,” Farlan answered and his smirk turned smug when Levi leaned closer to read the document.

”’ For the love of a Neko’,” Levi read out loud and then cocked an eyebrow at Farlan. ”Have you named your new rose to ’For the love of a Neko’?”

”Yep.”

”Look at that, Levi. You better up your game!” Hange chuckled and Levi grumbled something under his breath.

There were now only two presents left, Jean’s present and Hange’s present. Eren was not really surprised when he opened Jean’s gift and it happened to be a new videogame for the Nintendo Wii they had in the living room. Eren smirked at Jean who glared playfully back; it was so on! They had bonded over Mario Kart over the last couple of weeks, there was something incredibly satisfying in throwing red shells at Jean’s character.

Hange’s gift, however, was very familiar; it was a set of car keys. Eren’s eyes grew wide as he stared at them and then he looked up at Hange’s grinning face.

”Is this…?”

”Yes, munchkin, the ray of sunshine is yours now. Take good care of her!”

”I will,” Eren breathed out.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Farlan took him out into a garden that was almost completely hidden behind a tall hedge. He wanted Eren to meet the roses that had been named after him and in the far corner of the large garden, where plenty of small plants were growing, a few rose bushes stood proud in the sunlight. They did not reach higher than Eren’s knee but they already had plenty of rosebuds on every fragile branch.

”Eren, meet the ’For the love of a Neko’-roses,” Farlan said with a large smile.

Eren stared at them with wide eyes. He could still not believe that something had been named after him, much less something like a rose.

”As you can see they are a form of miniature roses, which is kind of fitting, don’t you think?” Farlan said and smirked.

Eren laughed with the shapeshifter. ”Yes, it is fitting,” he answered. ”Do you know what color they are?”

”Nope, we just have to wait I guess.”

Eren sat down on the grass in front of the roses, his roses in a way, and looked up at Farlan. ”It’s a full moon tomorrow night.”

”Indeed,” Farlan replied. ”Are you ready to be surrounded by wolves?”

”I think so”, Eren said hesitantly. ”But I’m not sure.”

Farlan hummed. ”Well, let’s talk to Levi about it. He should show you before tomorrow so you are prepared.”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

They were walking through the forest, had been for a while now, and Eren hoped Levi knew how to get back because there was no chance Eren would find the way home on his own. Suddenly Levi stopped and Eren almost walked straight into his back.

”Alright, this should be a good place,” Levi said and looked around before fixing his gaze on Eren. ”Are you ready?”

Eren was nervous but tried to smile encouragingly. ”Yes.”

”Okay, then…” Levi started to unbutton his shirt before suddenly stopping. ”If you want to you can turn around or I can go behind a tree or something?”

”No! I- I’ll turn around!” Eren spluttered out and turned around quickly, his cheeks burning.

A low chuckle and the soft sound of fabric being removed was heard. However just a few seconds later Eren almost felt sick and he scrunched his eyes closed. The horrible sound of bones breaking and silent withheld whimpers of pain came from behind him. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to tell Levi that it was not necessary to go through this extra pain for his sake!

Then he could hear panting and the soft sound of paws in the green moss. Slowly he turned around to look at Levi. The black wolf was big, the large head was almost at the same height as his own, but the silvery eyes were still Levi’s. Even so, Eren swallowed nervously, his heart beating like a sledgehammer in his chest and his breathing quickened. It was not as he was afraid of Levi but seeing him in this deadly form was really intimidating.

A small whine was heard from the black wolf and then it lay down on its stomach. Slowly it started to crawl towards Eren while continuing to let out small whines. Eren was not sure what to do, he simply stared at Levi as he crawled closer and closer. Once close enough the wolf reached out and started to lick Eren’s fingers. Eren let out a deep breath and slowly fell down on his knees in front of Levi. Eren let a trembling hand stroke the midnight-black fur and he looked into those silvery eyes in complete awe.

Without a warning, Levi started licking Eren’s face in a playful manner. The black tail wagging wildly as Eren squealed and giggled, trying to push Levi away only for the wolf to find another defenseless spot to lick. Breathless, Eren tried to get up and it was first then Levi stopped his assault. He gave Eren a true wolf grin and sat down in the soft moss. Still laughing and gasping for air, Eren tried to wipe his face dry again.

”You drooled all over me, Levi!”

The wolf snorted happily and cocked his head, still watching Eren intently with his silver-blue eyes. Suddenly Levi’s eyes widened, his ears flattened and he started growling as he moved to stand in front of Eren.

In the bushes, hardly fifty feet away from them, something was moving around. Levi sniffed in the air and then the growling abruptly stopped. Instead, Levi started barking and to Eren, it sounded like Levi was reprimanding someone. The bushes moved again and then a red-brown wolf and a golden-brown wolf slowly made their way over to them. Eren looked between the sheepishly looking wolves and Levi’s unimpressed face and put two and two together.

”Is that Izzy and Farlan?”

Levi looked at him, wagged his tail slightly and gave a nod.

”Oh,” Eren breathed out and looked back at Izzy and Farlan.

Once close enough, Izzy started to whine rather loudly and Eren could barely guess what it was about. Probably that she wanted to see how Eren would react to Levi’s wolf shape or something. The wolves seemed to communicate about something and Eren felt Levi’s pensive gaze on him. The black wolf nudged him and lied down on the moss again, looking at Eren expectantly.

”I- I don’t know what you want,” Eren said confused.

Levi glanced over his shoulder to the furry back and then looked at Eren again. Eren frowned while he was desperately thinking. Did Levi want him to… wait…

”Do you want me to sit on your back?!” he exclaimed in horror and backed away.

Levi nodded slowly and waited.

”But-”

Eren was interrupted as a certain red-brown wolf started pushing him towards Levi with her large head in his back.

”Izzy! I…”

Suddenly standing right next to Levi, Eren swallowed and hesitantly climbed on his back. Levi rose up from the ground and Eren was forced to grab the black fur tightly to not fall off. Levi glanced at him and tilted his head inquiringly. Eren understood, leaned down closer and gripped the fur even tighter.

Levi started moving and it took everything for Eren to not fall off but after only a moment or two, his body seemed to get the hang on how to move with the trotting wolf under him. Levi must have noticed this too as he started to run faster and faster until everything was a blur around them. Eren’s adrenaline was pumping in his veins and tears caused by the wind streamed on his face. He was in a state of terrified delight and could not resist grinning widely at the sensation.

It really felt like he was flying. Like he was soaring through the air like a bird let out of its cage. This must be what true freedom feels like!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Soon Eren saw the mansion in the distance as they were running out of the forest. Izzy and Farlan were running with them and the wolves had Levi’s clothes along with their own in their jaws. Within moments they were outside the large building and Eren shakily slid of Levi. He was forced to sit down on the ground as his suddenly weak legs did not carry his weight. Levi looked at him with worry before trotting around the corner of the mansion. Izzy and Farlan followed him. Eren sat still on the soft grass and enjoyed the last of the sunlight that warmed him.

”Eren, are you alright?” Levi’s concerned voice came from beside Eren and he opened his eyes and looked at the now dressed shapeshifter.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren responded and then turned his face towards the sinking sun and closed his eyes again. He wanted to sit here longer. He heard movement in the grass and he guessed Levi had sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a long time and Eren liked that Levi did not feel the need to fill the void with words. That they could just sit like this without it being uncomfortable.

”Eren?”

”Hmm?”

”Have you enjoyed your birthday?”

Eren turned to look at Levi who was fiddling with a straw of grass.

”Yes, I really enjoyed it.”

”Good, because it’s not over yet,” Levi smirked and then leaned closer to Eren. ”Happy birthday, Eren,” Levi whispered and for the first time, the shapeshifter’s soft lips found Eren’s.

Eren dared not breath. His eyes widened slightly in shock but then they fluttered closed as he relaxed into the kiss. He had always enjoyed Levi’s scent but the taste… The taste was so much better and he slung his arms around Levi’s neck and pulled him closer. A low purring sound echoed inside Eren’s mind and he seemed to be walking on clouds… and then the moment ended when someone faked a cough. Levi slowly pulled away and smiled at Eren who was purring furiously.

Eren looked towards the door and saw that the entire gang stood there with wide grins on their faces and his cheeks started to turn pink, his ears falling a bit to the sides.

”Aww!” Both Izzy and Hange squealed as they apparently found him adorable.

Hiding his face against Levi’s neck in shame for not being able to control the purring, Levi continued to hold Eren in his embrace and stroking his back comfortingly. They sat there for a while longer before Levi rose up from the grass and reached out a hand for Eren. ”It’s getting cold outside. What do you say about going inside and get some warm tea?”

It was colder. The sun had hidden away beneath the ground and had taken the light and the warmth with it. Eren accepted the hand and followed Levi inside.

Inside the kitchen, the entire gang sat around the table with still smiling faces. On the table was a large birthday cake surrounded by cookies and homemade candy. Eren and Levi moved together towards the table and sat down on their designated seats.

Eren blew out the candles and made a silent wish for protection for his newfound family. The last thing he wanted was for something to happen to them. Izzy started up a conversation, trying to find out what kind of clothes that Eren liked so she could start drawing something for him. However, Eren told her that she had free hands to draw whatever she wanted since he did not have any fashion sense at all. Honestly, he had no idea what he liked.

Izzy beamed at him and shoved a piece of cake in her mouth, earning herself some disgusted grimaces from Levi. ”Izzy, you still eat like a fucking pig,” Levi muttered and drank from his teacup.

Izzy was about to retort when she was elbowed in the ribs by Farlan. She quickly chewed and swallowed before getting into the argument. ”I don’t eat like a pig!”

Levi simply raised an eyebrow and pointed with the teacup still in hand at Farlan. ”If he hadn’t stopped you, you would have been spitting food all over the table.”

” _Levi!_ ” Izzy turned to Farlan for help, the blonde looked away and whistled quietly to himself.

”See, even Farlan knows you eat like a pig,” Levi said smugly.

”Hmpf!” Izzy glared at Levi and continued with her piece of cake in silence.


	14. Ashes and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> So... You who read The Chicken Soup already knows this so you can scroll down directly to the chapter (Enjoy!!!).  
> For the rest, I apologize for not being able to update this. I broke my right hand at the most stupid time ever (forced to write a 12-page assignment in 6 days with a broken hand). Not. fun. at. all.  
> Anyway, I think I need to remove the promise of one update a week because honestly, I won't be able to keep up. So I will just promise that I will update this as often as I can instead.
> 
> //Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Kissing Levi was quickly becoming one of Eren’s favorite things to do. The kisses were always so soft and tender and the taste… Oh, the taste was sweet and wild and did so many things with Eren’s body. Things that were completely new and exciting and Eren wanted to experience more.

Eren had been at the mansion for almost two months and it truly felt like home now. He was a part of a big and kind of weird family but he really liked them and they seemed to like him just as much. Overall, he was really happy.

Not even the fact that he was living with a pack of werewolves bothered him. It only made him feel safer. Everyone in the pack had told him multiple times that if someone was to touch a single hair on his head or tail they would make sure that the culprit would disappear forever.

Eren did not bother to ask what exactly that meant. Honestly, he was not sure he wanted to know.

He spent most of his free time with Levi, of course, but Eren also enjoyed working side by side with Farlan in the garden. It was a very large garden, almost 90 000 square feet, with a large greenhouse in the middle of it. A part of the garden was for growing vegetables, berries, herbs and potatoes and the other part was for ordinary flowers, fruit trees and of course the roses Farlan was growing.

The roses had grown quite a bit since Eren had been gifted them on his birthday and were full of rosebuds. He could not wait until they would start blooming, the rosebuds were still tight and green and there was no way to tell what the color would be.

Eren smiled as he remembered how he and Levi had walked around in the garden just after his birthday and enjoyed the blossoming fruit trees. How the sweet scent had surrounded them. How the gentle wind had rustled in the white and pink flowers making petals rain down on them as they kissed.

Yes, Eren was truly happy and as he went to bed that night he decided to try and move things along with Levi. The thought of sharing a bed with him was nagging in Eren’s mind. To stay as close as possible and to feel those strong arms surrounding him.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Once Eren woke up the sunrise was sending different shades of golden, pink and red colors through the window, making the bedroom bathe in the shimmering colors of the dawn. He snuggled down in the warmth of the bed and sighed contently. He really should get up though and with a sigh, Eren removed the cover.

Yawning and stretching, Eren rose to his feet and then headed for the bathroom with a change of clothes. As soon as he saw the shower he smiled and decided that a warm shower would indeed be nice.

After showering, drying and getting dressed Eren headed down to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and a layer of black ashes was practically everywhere in the large room. Frowning, Eren looked around in confusion. How did the ashes get inside? And where was everyone? The building was completely silent.

Eren decided to check the other rooms but all he found was the same ashes, on the floors, on every furniture, everywhere. He headed to Levi’s room and opened the door, the entire room was also filled with ashes. Eren slowly backed out and headed towards his own room again, he needed to get his phone and call Levi.

As he entered the bedroom his mind was screaming. This was wrong. Everything had been fine when he woke up but now… The bed looked like it had been burned, the walls and ceiling blackened with soot.

With wide eyes and his heart beating painfully fast, Eren ran down the stairs and pushed the front door open. His breath got caught in his throat and he slowly fell down on his knees. His wide eyes filling with unshed tears and his lips trembling.

In front of him, on the green grass, lied the entire pack of shapeshifters…

Dead…

They were all dead…

Blood was everywhere…

Izzy’s decapitated head stared with unseeing eyes at him and her body lied further away. Erwin missed his entire arm and his chest was trashed like if some predator had slashed him with large claws. Every single one of the pack lied on the grass butchered and broken. Every single one but Levi. Where was he?

Suddenly Eren felt uncomfortable heat from behind him, he turned around and saw that the mansion was on fire. Quickly backing away from the burning building, Eren heard shouting and howling. He started running towards the gardens. He needed to get away from there.

Out of breath, Eren was forced to stop right next to Farlan’s roses. Roses that were blooming white with stains of crimson red. Like blood.

”Eren…” A weak voice called out to him.

Eren looked around and saw Levi lying on the ground closer to the trees. The shapeshifter reached out a shaking hand towards him and Eren quickly ran to Levi’s side, kneeling down next to him and grabbed the bloodstained hand. Eren looked at Levi and whimpered when he saw the trail of blood coming from between pale lips. A large dagger was still embedded in Levi’s chest, it’s hilt glimmering in the warm sunlight. Levi was bleeding out fast and there was nothing Eren could do.

”Levi, I-” Eren started crying and held the pale hand against his cheek as he looked down at Levi’s face. ”I don’t know what to do! Levi, please… Don’t leave me! Please, don’t leave me all alone…”

”Eren,” Levi coughed and spoke between ragged breaths. ”I… love you… you… need… to go… they are… still here…”

Eren felt Levi’s hand go limp in his hands. Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and then he slowly exhaled. No matter how long Eren sat there, the shapeshifter never took another breath.

Eren slowly put Levi’s hand on the bloodstained chest and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Still sitting close to Levi’s body, Eren started to breathe faster as he was panicking.

This could not be happening! This could not be real!

The pack was dead. Levi was dead. And it was all his fault! If he had not stayed this would never have happened. Everyone would be alive… Everyone would be safe… So entwined in his own thoughts, Eren did not notice the men behind him until it was too late.

”Hello, kitten.”

Eren turned around and screamed.

Eren trashed wildly against the arms trying to pin him down. He screamed again and tears streamed down his cheeks.

They were all dead! It was his fault! They were all dead!

”Eren, wake up! Eren!”

Levi? That was Levi’s voice. But he was… dead? Was Eren dead too?

Still breathing quickly and harshly, Eren opened his eyes to meet wide silvery eyes that stared back at him in open concern. He was alive… He was _alive_! Eren jumped into Levi’s embrace and hugged him tightly. He started crying again, but this time out of relief. It had all been a nightmare.

For the second time, Eren clung to Levi in desperation, seeking comfort from the one man he could not afford to lose. Levi was holding him gently, murmuring things.

”Please,” Eren whispered. ”Don’t die.”

”Eren, what-”

”You have to promise me…” Eren interrupted Levi and burrowed his face into the older man’s neck. ”Please, promise me.”

”I… I promise, Eren.”

”I can’t lose you too…” Eren sobbed out.

”Eren, what did you dream about?” Levi asked once Eren started to calm down.

”It was horrible,” Eren mumbled and looked down at their intertwined fingers. ”The house was on fire and everyone in the pack was dead and I…” Eren took a deep breath. ”I found you badly injured by the roses and you- you… died in front of me!” In sudden and irrational anger Eren turned to glare at Levi. ”How could you just die after saying that thing?!”

”What thing, Eren?”

Sudden warmth heated up Eren’s face and he looked away. ”Nothing,” he mumbled.

”Hmm…” Levi hummed but did not say anything else.

”You warned me of the people and I heard this voice calling me ’Kitten’ and then I screamed and then… You woke me up.”

”It really sounds like an awful nightmare, Eren.”

Eren simply nodded and then glanced almost shyly at Levi. ”Is it okay if I sleep with you? I don’t want to be alone.”

Levi looked at him softly and smiled. ”Of course, Eren.” He rose up with Eren still in his arms and it felt like Eren was floating as he was carried towards Levi’s bedroom.

It always surprised Eren; how Levi’s voice never seemed to fail to calm him down, how Levi’s scent made him feel safe and how Levi’s arms made him feel like home.

Levi put him down on the ridiculously large and soft bed. ”I need to use the bathroom for a moment.” Levi looked at Eren in concern. ”Will you be alright?”

Eren waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. ”Just go!” He was not a toddler, he could be alone in a room for five minutes.

While Levi was gone Eren made his way under the covers of the bed and sighed contently when he was surrounded by Levi’s scent. It was heaven! It was almost – _almost_ – worth the nightmare.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a half-dressed Levi. The shapeshifter stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Eren lying in the bed. A small smile grew on Levi’s lips, he tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. ”I’m glad to see that you have made yourself comfortable, Eren.”

Eren blushed slightly. Why had Levi removed the t-shirt he was wearing before? Now he could see the shapeshifter in all his glorious… well, glory and Eren’s heart responded by picking up its pace. He really tried looking at Levi’s face but his traitorous eyes were drawn down to those chiseled muscles on his arms and chest. Was it even fair to be so attractive?

Levi chuckled and sauntered over to the bed. He sat down and scooted halfway down under the cover, turned to lie on his side facing Eren. Levi had his elbow on the mattress, propping up his chin and was looking at Eren with a teasing smile.

”Like what you see?” he inquired and cocked an eyebrow.

Eren’s blush deepened and he stared up at the ceiling, not saying one word to the smirking Levi.

They lay like that for an eternity, which probably only was a couple of minutes, but to Eren, every second passed by extremely slowly and he could feel Levi looking at him. Not being able to take it anymore, he huffed and moved to lie on his side, his back turned toward the shapeshifter. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

”Eren, do you mind if… If I tried something? If you don’t like it you can just tell me and I will back away,” Levi said softly.

Eren lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at Levi and then hesitantly nodded. Levi smiled and scooted closer, pulling Eren backward into his embrace and burrowed his face in Eren’s neck.

”Is this alright?” Levi mumbled against Eren’s skin.

”Y…yeah,” Eren stuttered and stared wide-eyed in front of him, his heart beating faster and faster.

Eren felt Levi smile and then a kiss was pressed against the side of his neck, causing his breath to hitch and he started to purr again. He tried to stop the vibrations in his chest but it was a lost cause. Damn it, why was it so hard to control?! A low chuckle was heard behind him and the arms surrounding him tightened temporarily before relaxing again.

”Goodnight, Eren.”

”Goodnight, Levi,” Eren managed to get out despite the purring.

No matter how hard he tried, Eren could not get the purring under control and soon he gave up. He started to feel sleepy and being cradled in warmth was nice. Levi seemed to have fallen asleep behind him and Eren was a bit curious. He had never had the chance to study Levi’s face while he was sleeping before and Eren was itching to know what he looked like. With slow, careful movements Eren managed to turn around in Levi’s hold on him. So focused on the task at hand, Eren did not even notice that his purring had abruptly stopped.

With triumph in his heart, Eren looked at Levi’s relaxed face and smiled. Levi was beautiful as he always was, but right now he seemed so vulnerable and Eren suddenly wanted to be able to protect Levi as well. He hated the feeling that still lingered inside of him, the feeling of not being able to help Levi in the nightmare. How useless he had been when Levi had died in front of him.

Maybe Hange could teach him about first aid and stuff. Maybe then he would be able to help if-

Eren’s train of thoughts was interrupted as Levi without warning tightened his grip on Eren and pulled him closer. Eren squeaked silently in surprise as he suddenly had his face pressed against Levi’s throat. The shapeshifter hummed lowly and if Eren did not know any better, he would have thought that Levi was smirking. The vibrations in his chest started again, but Eren did not care. This was not so bad. With a small, content sigh Eren closed his eyes. No, this was not bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Things" are slowly starting to happen now... Mwahahahaha


	15. Listening to his heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> Look at me, uploading a chapter only ten days after the other! Improvement! Yes! Well... uhm... so... This chapter is pretty much a transition chapter I guess *shrugs* We are going from the first block of chapters to the second one and oh boy will there be action! One day at least ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, making this author's heart melt!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

The morning after the nightmare found Eren on a mission. Levi woke up extremely early as usual but this time, Eren woke up with him. He wanted to do something nice for Hange before asking her to teach him. Levi was confused at first but after a short explanation, he was on board and even helped to make fluffy pancakes – Hange’s favorite.

By the time that Hange was walking into the kitchen, there was a tall stack of fluffy pancakes on a large plate, decorated with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. To say that she was happy was simply not a strong enough word – ecstatic might work better to describe her squeals of joy and strong hugs.

”Not that I don’t appreciate these lovelies,” Hange said later on and pointed at the few remaining pancakes. ”But I am curious as to why you decided to make them?”

Eren swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. ”I want you to teach me about helping people. You know, first aid and stuff,” Eren’s voice grew quieter as he spoke. What if she thought he would be in the way?

”Ahh, Eren! Muchkin! My little slice of angel cake!” Hange’s voice was loud as usual. ”Of course I’ll teach you! You know what? I actually have been thinking about getting an assistant at work, are you interested? You would get payed of course!”

”A-an ass-assistant?” Eren sputtered. Here he thought that she would teach him in a couple of hours maybe, not offer him a job! This was… amazing! ”Yeah!” Eren almost shouted and then blushed as he quietly continued. ”I mean, I need to tell Christa first so she can find someone else to take my shifts at the restaurant.”

”Sure, sure,” Hange chirped. ”I need some time as well to get the papers done and order you some scrubs.”

”Scrubs?”

”Ah, the work clothes,” Hange explained.

”Oh,” Eren said.

”We might wanna get Izzy to fix them so they fit you perfectly though,” Hange pondered and rose up from her seat. ”So much to do and plan! See you guys later!” Hange disappeared from the kitchen, only to stick her head back in for a moment. ”Oh, and thanks for the pancakes! They were truly puuuurrfect!”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Christa was of course not happy to see Eren go, but she could understand working for Hange could offer more for Eren. It took almost no time at all to get another person - barely a week - a sweet guy with freckles that Jean seemed to have taken a liking to. Marco was his name and he would fit in perfectly with the rest of them.

It was a bittersweet feeling when Eren took off his uniform for the last time. Christa and the others had been there for him, taking him in without questions and without them, he was not sure what would have happened. In a way, they had saved him almost as much as Levi had.

Eren promised to come to visit as often as possible and he was forced to remind Christa that Hange practically always had her lunch at the restaurant. That would not change just because Eren started working with her and he was almost a hundred percent certain that Hange would not leave him behind.

Besides, he had a car of his own now. It was his most prized possession besides the scarf from Levi. It gave him unlimited freedom. Eren could just take his stuff and drive away if he wanted to – not that he wanted it. Just the thought of leaving Levi made his lip tremble. No, he would only leave if it became necessary and hopefully, Levi would be right beside him if he did.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Working for Hange proved to be quite an experience, Eren concluded after his first shift at the small clinic. As the only doctor in town, Hange had her work cut out for her and Eren realized why she needed an assistant. Petra, who was the nurse, took care of the patients that did not really require the aid of a doctor and still Hange was fully booked.

Eren spent some of the time helping with whatever he could, bringing Hange tools or different jars or whatever it was she needed. Some things he recognized from his father’s basement, from the equipment he kept there, and some things he had never seen before.

The rest of the time he sat and studying books that Hange had given him. Most were books about biology and anatomy, how things worked in the body and what organ did what, and some were books about how to treat trauma, psychology, and other things that could prove useful.

Occasionally, Hange would test Eren on what he had read and sometimes their discussions lasted for hours. Not only did Eren learn so much but he found that he really enjoyed the topics.

Maybe it was not that strange when he one evening lied beside Levi in bed and sighed unhappily. Levi turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

”Eren?”

”It’s just…” Eren sighed again, scooted closer and practically hid his face against Levi’s neck. ”This last week I have really enjoyed working with Hange,” he mumbled.

”That’s good,” Levi replied, moving his hands up and down Eren’s shoulders.

Eren whined in frustration.

”Or not?” Levi chuckled.

”It’s just, I kind of want to become a doctor as well,” Eren mumbled and then sighed. ”Or at least have the option of becoming one.”

”Hmm,” Levi gently combed through Eren’s hair with his fingers. ”I think there is a possibility that you can do that.”

”But how?!” Eren whined. ”I’m a Neko! I don’t have any papers at all! I have never been to school and if someone would see what I am I-”

Eren was silenced when Levi gently put his hand over Eren’s mouth. Green eyes met silvery blue.

”Listen to me Eren,” Levi said lowly. ”You can become a doctor if that is what you want. Yes, there might be some issues about papers and grades and shit, but-” Levi smiled gently. ”-but don’t forget that you have us and you have Erwin. If someone is capable of getting you papers then it’s him.”

Levi’s thumb caressed Eren’s cheeks, removing tears Eren had not realized had been rolling down. ”Please, don’t fret about things like these in silence. I am here for you, I’ll always be here for you.” Levi leaned in and kissed Eren slowly and gently, making Eren focus on the shapeshifter instead of his own distressing thoughts.

He loved these moments, being completely surrounded by Levi; his scent, his arms, and his heat. Listening to his breathing and his heartbeat. It did not take long until Eren fell asleep, feeling safe and content.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

When the weekend came, a familiar face knocked on the door. Eld had come to visit and he had a bag with him. Eren liked Eld enough, the blonde was perhaps not the most talkative of people but he was kind and once he spoke his words carried meaning.

Levi greeted Eld and smirked when he glanced at Eren. Eren looked at them in confusion, they were up to something – he could feel it in his bones.

”Eld, where you want to set up?” Levi asked casually.

”Well, anywhere where we can be alone and where it’s quiet,” Eld replied and smiled.

”Maybe Eren’s old room then,” Levi pondered. The two men left Eren staring at their retreating backs.

What were they up to?

Curiosity killed the cat. Or maybe it was a Neko they had been referring to all along because Eren stealthily followed. It was not like they had forbidden him to come but… a part of Eren really liked being sneaky and he was having a hard time successfully make a sneak attack in a house full of shapeshifters with an extraordinary sense of hearing – and smell for that matter.

Eren knew exactly which spots on the floor that creaked when stepped upon and he masterly moved around those. He had almost made it to the door when Levi called out to him.

”Are you done sneaking around yet? Come in here already!”

Damn it!

Levi’s eyes were glittering with amusement as Eren entered the room. When Eren looked over at the desk he saw not only his computer but a pile of books as well.

”Come, Eren, take a seat,” Eld said.

As Eren moved closer Levi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered. ”Good luck.” Eren looked at the retreating shapeshifter in confusion before walking to the desk and sat down in his chair. With wide eyes, he looked at the books. They were schoolbooks. Right… Eld Jinn was a teacher at Shiganshina High, how could he have forgotten about that?!

”Levi told me that you had not gotten a chance to go to a school and that you wished for an education,” Eld said softly. ”You need to take some tests so I can see where you are and then I can make a schedule for you. With some hard work, I think you might be ready in a few years' time for a university. Of course, it all depends on how quick you are in learning and how much time you are willing to spend reading.”

Eren was deeply moved and he could feel the tears slowly overflowing, making Eld frow his brow in concern. ”Eren, are you alright?”

”Yeah, I’m just so happy right now,” Eren exclaimed and grabbed the blonde in a tight hug. ”Thank you so much! Thank you!”

The tests went pretty well. Eren’s knowledge of most things was of course lacking but at least he could read fast and according to Eld, his skill in math matched most grown-ups’. There was, however, room for improvement and Eld quickly made a schedule for him, a list of books Eren was to read and assignments he was to write. Eren got the teacher’s phone number and e-mail address and he was told to text or mail anytime he had a question.

The sun had already set when Eld left and Eren went to search for Levi. He found him in the small library that Erwin and Levi were so fond of. Levi sat in a large dark-green armchair, reading a book, with a cup of tea on the small side table right next to him.

Eren did not bother to move stealthily nor did he care for acting like a grown-up when he jumped up into the man’s lap and hugged him tightly.

”Thank you,” he whispered and pressed a kiss against soft lips. ”Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

The small kisses soon turned into a full-blown make-out session, both the book and the cup of tea long forgotten. Levi’s hands found their way around Eren’s hips, kneading them gently while the kisses deepened. Suddenly a loud cough echoed in the library.

”I was trying to get some reading done about a case,” Erwin chuckled as he came walking towards them from behind a bookcase. ”But I can’t really focus what with the moaning and grunts coming from over here.”

”Shut it, eyebrows!” Levi growled.

Eren decided that hiding his furiously blushing face against Levi’s shirt was a good idea. Levi’s hand stroking his back comfortingly.

”Well,” Erwin continued. ”Maybe it’s time to call it a night anyhow. Good night, Levi, Eren.”

Levi started shaking beneath Eren and Eren looked up to see that Levi was laughing quietly. Levi took a shaky breath and combed his fingers through Eren’s hair.

”It’s these kinds of situations that make me want us to move to a house of our own,” Levi said softly and his fingers moved out to gently caress Eren’s ears that flicked a bit under the attention. He sighed softly. ”One day perhaps.”

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Later that night Eren woke up from another nightmare. He had been having the same one practically every night. The ashes, the blood, the excruciating pain at seeing Levi die in front of him – it never changed or faded. The only difference was that when he woke up he was surrounded by comfort. Most of the time Levi was awake and they talked about different things for hours until Eren fell asleep again.

Sometimes, however, Eren had not cried out and awoken Levi. Those times were the hardest because Eren wanted Levi to talk to him, to say that it was just a dream, that it was not real. At the same time, Eren did not want to wake Levi up, he knew how hard it was for Levi to fall asleep even if the shapeshifter claimed that it had become much easier to do so ever since Eren was in the same bed but Eren had seen the dark shadows under Levi’s eyes and he knew that the sleep he got was nowhere near enough.

So Eren lied close to Levi, listening to his breathing, to his heartbeat. Reminding himself, over and over again, that Levi was alright and just sleeping next to him. He was alive and if Eren had any choice in the matter, it would stay that way.


	16. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> I apologize for my vanishing from AO3 for a while.  
> In September last year, my sister was diagnosed with cancer, and just before Christmas, she was being treated with chemotherapy. I was living with her during this time to help her with everyday-life.
> 
> Everything was looking good for a while, the chemotherapy seemed to be working. But then the Corona-virus happened and at the end of February this year my sister succumbed to the virus. No matter what the doctors and nurses did at the hospital, my sister just faded away.
> 
> So yeah... Sorry for throwing this at you but I wanted to explain what happened and that I am trying to get back to writing. I edited this shorter chapter so I could upload it now and I can just say that I will try to focus on Nekophilia for a while. The Chicken Soup is supposed to be written with a lot of humor and I feel like I can't deliver that right now. Hopefully, it will be better once summer hits.
> 
> I love you guys and I hope you can remain patient with me for a while longer and please be safe out there!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Veronica

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Studying, Eren concluded, was extremely time-consuming. He had even been forced to reduce his hours with Hange. Every morning until noon he worked with her and the rest of the day he spent with his nose in the schoolbooks.

There was so much to learn and from the few assignments he had already sent in, Eren learned that Eld was not going to go easy on him. There were comments on how to improve his writing, on what was important to think about, and the list went on and on.

But it was okay, Eren wanted to be like everyone else and get the same opportunities. If he needed to improve his grammar - or something else - to get there, then it was a small price to pay.

Levi often sat with him, working on his own things, and being there to help when there was something Eren did not understand. The shapeshifter was so patient with him and it did not matter if it took five minutes or an hour for Eren to get what it was Levi was helping him with – Levi would just smile and encourage him.

However, this particular day was not really one of those days. Eren was annoyed, Eld had been over with more assignments and now Eren felt like he was struggling. Math had never been his strong suit but mix in the alphabet into it and it was like ancient greek or something. There was simply no way. He did not even know where to start solving the problems.

The sun was shining outside and Eren sighed longingly at the golden beams that caressed the wooden floor. It was summer. Well, soon it would be summer anyway but for the past few weeks, it had been really warm outside.

”Eren?”

Eren hummed noncommittally and stared towards the window, where he could see the green branches of the trees gently moving in the breeze.

”Ereeeen.”

”What?” Eren mumbled and looked at Levi who looked back at him fondly.

”Are you alright? Need some help?”

”I guess, I just don’t get how to mix equations with, you know, the square root of…” Eren hunched over the table and hid his face behind his arms. ”How do you even solve this shit when its more letters than numbers?!”

Silence fell for a short while and Eren took deep breaths to shut his mind off the math problems.

”You know, Eren, I think you need a break. You have been working your cute little ass off for weeks - you need a day off.”

Eren looked up at Levi who had a pleased smirk adorning his face. ”And I know just what to do,” the shapeshifter said smugly before rising from his seat and started walking away. ”Are you coming?”

Eren jumped up from his seat and almost stumbled as he ran after Levi.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

Whatever Eren had thought they would be doing, this was definitely not it.

He was squatting down, his hands grabbing the railing tightly, and watched how the safety of land was disappearing behind them. Apparently, Erwin owned a ship or maybe it was a boat, Eren was not sure. What he was sure about, however, was that _it_ , whatever it was, was fast as it flew across the sparkling water. Levi stood behind the _wheel thing_ with a huge smile on his face.

Glad someone was enjoying this.

Once they were in the middle of the lake, Levi turned off the engine and sauntered over to where Eren sat. He looked amused at Eren’s hands that were still holding the railing.

”Are you really afraid, Eren?” Levi asked and gently pried Eren’s hands away from the white surface. ”I would save you if you fell overboard. You trust me, don’t you?”

”I- I do, I guess,” Eren mumbled and looked down at the floor. ”I just… This is the first time I have been on a boat and…” Eren’s voice lowered in volume. ”And I can’t swim.”

”Do you want me to teach you?”

Eren looked up and found himself caught in the steely grey eyes in front of him. ”Would you?”

”Of course, knowing how to swim might save your life and as you know…” Levi leaned in closer to whisper in Eren’s ear. ”I want you to stay by my side forever and it wouldn’t do if you drowned in the sink or something.”

”What the hell!?” Eren pushed a snickering Levi away. ”I was serious!” Eren pouted.

”And so was I.” Levi tilted his head. ”I will teach you how to swim, but I think it would be better to do that closer to the shore.”

Levi lifted Eren and carried him towards the front of the ship… boat… whatever. They sat down on the white sofa, cushioned with blue pillows, and looked out over the water and the forest further away.

Eren snuggled closer and rested his head on Levi’s chest. Levi rested his arm on Eren’s shoulder and pressed a quick kiss on his head.

Despite the unpleasantness lingering from the speed earlier and the uneasiness of the deep water beneath them, it was moments like these that Eren treasured most. When they would just sit or lie together, holding each other, being completely at peace in each other's embrace.

Who had known that it could be like this?

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

A few hours later Eren found himself in only his underwear, dipping his toes in the surprisingly warm water. Levi was already a few feet out in the water, patiently waiting for Eren to take the first steps. With a deep breath, Eren slowly made his way towards Levi’s outstretched hand and grabbed it. Together they walked on the slippery rocks into deeper water.

”Alright, this is deep enough,” Levi proclaimed and smiled. ”The first thing you need to learn is to float, so let’s do that.”

With Levi’s help, Eren was lying in the water, grabbing onto Levi’s flexing biceps for dear life. It was not that he did not trust Levi, no, it was the water he did not trust. He had seen what destruction water could bring, all the people swallowed up by its waves, and he would be a fool to just relax in it.

His dad had written something in the journal about Nekos not liking being in deep water but Eren had not thought about it much until now. Maybe his kind was supposed to stay out of the depths.

”Eren, you need to relax. I’m not going to let you drown.”

As it were, Eren was practically curled around the shapeshifter and that meant that he was not floating – at all. Slowly he relaxed his body, feeling Levi’s hands holding him up in the water.

”There you go,” Levi said softly. ”Not too bad is it?”

Eren did not respond, he simply closed his eyes and felt himself float, the wind gently playing with a few strands of his hair. The sun was still shining above him and it was actually quite nice being in the water like this. Not that he would admit it, he had some pride left in him after all. So relaxed was Eren that he did not even notice that Levi had removed his hands from beneath him.

”Look at you, floating all on your own.”

Of course, that was all it took for Eren to grow rigid and suddenly he sank down beneath the glimmering surface. Levi’s hands quickly pulled him up and Eren sputtered as he took deep breaths of oxygen again, his arms grabbed around Levi’s waist with no intention of ever letting go.

”Are you okay?” Levi asked and combed Eren’s wet hair out of his face.

”Yeah,” Eren mumbled. ”I’m fine.”

Suddenly Levi chuckled. ”You really look like a drenched cat.”

”LEVI!”

”Adorable,” Levi mumbled and pressed his lips against Eren’s.


	17. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my lovelies!  
> I just want to say thank you so much for all the love you sent my way. I really appreciate it, I'm feeling less alone knowing you are there. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> *coughs* So... Here comes a new chapter and I hope I managed to keep the tone lighthearted again. I should probably consider starting throwing in some plot as well and not only fluffy goodness... but I just can't help myself...
> 
> Anyways... I have some studying to do as well... Just shoot me now... I want to dive into fantasyland again... *whines like a brat*
> 
> Until next time, hope you enjoy!

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

It was another day filled with studying when Farlan came running into the house, bringing with him loads of dirt on his boots, and making Levi scowl in disgust at the brown pieces spreading across the floor.

”Eren! The roses are blooming!” Farlan exclaimed happily, bravely ignoring Levi’s glare.

”Really?” Eren shot up from his seat and ran outside, followed by both Levi and Farlan.

Eren could not wait to see them, he had been waiting for so long to see what they looked like and now it was finally time. Yet, at the same time, he was terrified if the roses were the same as in the nightmare.

Once he got around the corner of the mansion and closer to the roses his steps faltered until he came to a sudden stop. The roses were shining bright yellow in the sunlight, their insides blushing in faded pink. They were nothing like the bloodied roses in his nightmares. Relief flooded him as he kneeled on the grass in front of the rosebushes.

Tears slowly rolled down Eren’s cheeks as he stared at the roses. The beautiful roses worked as a reminder that the nightmares that had agonized him for so long were just that; only nightmares.

Eren could hear Levi talking to him, could feel those gentle hands cupping his cheeks, could feel the concern radiating from the shapeshifter, and Eren grabbed onto Levi, hugging him tightly.

”They are not the same,” he managed to get out against Levi’s shoulder.

He was hoisted up in Levi’s arms and carried away. Levi knew about the roses, they had talked about his nightmare many times now. Hange had said that if one dissects a nightmare it might become less terrifying and with some luck stop entering the mind. However, Eren never managed to get over it.

But now… Just one look at the roses seemed to shatter his fears. Within a moment the world had shifted and Eren felt like he could breathe freely again.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

They were lying on Levi’s bed. The sun was already setting, the room almost glowing in the golden-red beams. People had mostly left them alone, only Izzy had shown up to bring them something to eat.

For hours they had not spoken a word. It seemed needless to say anything. Eren lied with his head on top of Levi’s chest, staring at nothing in particular, just enjoying the scent around him and the warm hand stroking his hair and ears. After a while the hand stilled and Eren was certain that Levi had fallen asleep.

He listened to the calming breaths beneath him and suddenly a song came to mind. It was something he had heard during one of the many trips to town in Levi’s car and it had stuck ever since. He started whispering the song.

”If I should die this very moment,  
I wouldn’t fear,  
For I’ve never known completeness,  
like being here,  
Wrapped in the warmth of you-”

”Loving every breath of you.”

Eren could hardly breathe. He glanced up at Levi who was looking back at him with a small smile. Silence fell as they seemed lost in each other's gazes.

”I love you, Eren,” Levi breathed out, then suddenly his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. ”However, I am not pleased that nightmare me managed to say it first.”

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Eren started to giggle hysterically, even making the shapeshifter start chuckling. It was nice to be able to find something in the nightmare to laugh at, even if it maybe was a bit macabre. It somehow made the frightening image a bit less horrifying, and they soon fell asleep in each other’s arms after that.

\---,---’---(@ Nekophilia @)---’---,---

”Hey! Wake up you two!” Izzy’s voice boomed through the door. ”Breakfast is ready!”

”Go away!” Levi shouted back and nuzzled into Eren’s hair.

”You better not be doing something weird because I’m coming in!”

That was the only warning the pair had before a redhaired whirlwind named Izzy suddenly was in the bed, landing heavily on Levi while grinning widely.

”Izzy…” Levi growled. ”I swear to everything holy that if you don't move your fat ass away from me-”

”Shhhh.” Izzy hushed and smirked. ”Eren is too young to hear death threats yet.” She pulled the confused Eren into her arms and held on tightly even though Eren was trying to get away from her. ”Aww, you are so freaking adorable like this! Like a newly awaken kitten!” She squealed and hugged Eren even tighter.

”Levi, help!” Eren managed to get out against Izzy’s soft chest.

Everything seemingly happened at once; Izzy cried out as she landed bottom first at the floor, Eren found himself in Levi’s arms, and they were moving towards the door.

”Tell the others that we are having a nice long shower before breakfast!” Levi shouted behind them before closing and locking the bathroom door.

”We are s-showering? Like t-together?” Eren squeaked out and felt his cheeks burn.

Levi chuckled. ”Only if you are okay with it. Otherwise, we can take turns.”

”I- uhm…” Eren looked at the floor and whispered. ”I don’t mind.”

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks and looked solemnly into Eren’s eyes. ”If you ever feel-”

”It’s okay.” Eren smiled nervously. ”Let’s just…”

”Alright.”

They stood back to back while getting undressed. Why did it feel so embarrassing? Eren knew that Levi had seen him naked before. So it was not that. Maybe it was the fact that Eren had never seen Levi naked…

Eren’s mouth went dry with that particular thought.

Naked Levi.

He wondered how the shapeshifter was built. He had been thinking about it for a while now actually. He knew that Nekos always were on the receiving end, they were simply made so, and he could not help but wonder if it would hurt or feel weird.

”Eren? Are you ready?” Levi’s voice echoed in the bathroom that seemed even smaller at the moment.

”Yeah,” Eren said and turned towards the shower. Just a few steps and he would be inside…

And then Levi would get inside too…

Would it not be very cramped in such a small space?

What if their bodies would… touch…

”Eren, are you okay?”

Eren was turned around by Levi who stared into wide green eyes with concern. ”Are you sure you are okay?” Levi asked again.

”Yeah, I just-” Eren lowered his eyes to look at the floor again but stopped below Levi’s stomach.

He had made a mistake.

Levi was just as naked as Eren was.

It was big. No, it was huge. And it was not even erected yet.

”Eren.” Eren’s face was guided by gentle hands until he was staring at Levi’s face again. ”Relax. I’m not going to do anything.”

Was that a sting of disappointment Eren felt?

”Eren-”

”What if I want you to?” Eren whispered, his ears flicking nervously and his tail curved around his leg.

Silence fell and Eren started regretting he even had said anything.

”In that case,” Levi hugged Eren tightly. ”I would do it when we have a lot of time so I can show you just how much I care about you.”

Eren’s breath caught in his chest.

”I would not want your first time being a quickie in a shower,” Levi mouthed at Eren’s brow and down his cheek. ”No, I would want you in our bed, helpless beneath me as I take you apart piece by piece.”

”Levi,” Eren’s voice trembled and a sweet intoxicating scent started spreading in the bathroom.

Suddenly someone started pounding on the door. ”Levi, Eren, people are starving and after almost one hour you haven’t even managed to get the shower on!”

”Farlan, get lost!”

”No! I will be right here!” Farlan replied. ”And I will stay right here until you are showered and done! If things – and I mean the _showering_ – do not progress I will not hesitate to remove this door!”

Levi sighed as he leaned to rest his forehead on Eren’s shoulder. ”We need to get a place of our own.”

The shower was nice if not a bit awkward. It was pleasant to have someone scrubbing all the places that were difficult to reach and Levi seemed very fond of washing Eren’s hair. The look of complete concentration on Levi’s face was helping Eren to calm down. He was still a bit excited from the earlier exchange but luckily Levi seemed to ignore the very visible evidence of that fact.

Eren wanted to strangle Farlan for being outside the bathroom door. Every now and then the blonde shapeshifter would whistle a happy tune obnoxiously loud and it only made Eren even more annoyed. Eren could care less about breakfast. Hell, he could care less if the entire packed starved right now. All he wanted was to be alone with Levi - and they were in the way.

”Eren? What’s wrong?” Levi’s voice was concerned again.

It was first then that Eren realized that he was growling. That was something he had never done before and it was nothing like the terrifying dark growls of the shapeshifters. No, it was lighter and Eren could not help but compare himself to the angry cats in the cat videos Jean just loved to show him. Even his tail was twitching back and forward.

”Nothing,” Eren mumbled embarrassed. ”I just want it to be later.”

”Hoh,” Levi said amused and leaned forward to whisper in Eren’s flickering ear, causing Eren to shiver. ”I do too.”

After toweling themselves off and getting dressed they opened the door and were met with Farlan’s cheeky smile. The shapeshifter looked so amused and pleased with himself that Eren wanted to hit him. However, Levi beat him to it.

”Get lost you fucking cockblocker!”

Farlan drew a deep breath and looked completely scandalized. ”Levi, such a pottymouth you have! Think about Eren!”

”Go fuck yourself!”

As Eren and Levi made their way downstairs they could hear Farlan laugh as he followed behind them. When they reached the kitchen, the pack was standing ready with baskets full of food.

”It’s such a nice day,” Erwin said with a teasing smirk. ”I just thought that it would be nice to have a picnic outside for a change.”

Levi looked at Erwin with suspicion. ”And when exactly did you decide this?”

Erwin smiled. ”When Izzy told us that she was having a hard time getting you two out of the bed,” he said with complete innocence.

”And you could not have gone ahead without us?”

”Of course not! What kind of packmates, _friends even_ , would we be?”

”The best kind,” Levi muttered.

”Aww, don’t be like that, munchkin!” Hange exclaimed happily. ”I know you can go a while without food but think about Eren!”

”Why is everyone so concerned about Eren suddenly?! Everyone is always ’think about Eren this’ or ’think about Eren that’!”

”Because he is a precious ray of sunshine that is far too good for an angry little leprechaun such as yourself.”

”That’s it!” Levi growled and took a step closer to Hange. ”You, me, outside, now!”

”Levi,” Eren said and watched as the air seemed to go out of the man next to him. ”Don’t care about them,” he mumbled and felt his ears twitch in nervousness again. He really did not want to be the cause of fighting. ”I love you just the way you are,” he added almost as an afterthought.

It took approximately 0,3 seconds before Eren realized what he just had said out loud and in front of everyone and his face heated up. Levi was staring wide-eyed at him and looked so vulnerable for a moment before triumph suddenly took over his features. He started snickering almost evilly and looked so satisfied that Eren started to worry about what kind of beast he had let loose.

”Well, there you have it,” Levi said and hugged Eren close. ”Eren is satisfied with me. So get lost you fucking cockblocking shitheads!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the ending actually came from Yona of the dawn. Search on youtube for Hak's laugh and you will know what I mean :)


End file.
